The Other Of Us
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Tahun 2032, 16 tahun setelah pandemik penyakit otak akibat jamur Cordiseps yg telah menghancurkan 60% populasi dunia. WHO gagal temukan vaksin. Para penyintas ditempatkan di Zona Karantina, terpisah dari Yang Terinfeksi. Kakashi, penjual senjata di pasar gelap, merasa hidupnya semakin buruk dari dunia yang sekarang saat seorang teman yang sekarat menyuruhnya u/ menjaga Sakura.
1. Prolog

Title: **The Other Of Us**

Characters/ Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

Type: **Multiple Chapter/ MC**

Genre: **Adventure/ Sci-fi/ Romance**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, The Last Of Us © Naughty Dog**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK ini.)_

 _Summary: Tahun 2032, 16 tahun setelah pandemik penyakit otak akibat jamur Cordiseps yang telah menghancurkan 60% populasi dunia. WHO gagal temukan vaksin. Para penyintas dari pandemik ditempatkan di Zona Karantina, terpisah dari Yang Terinfeksi._

-oo-

 **THE OTHER OF US**

 **(Prologue)**

 **.**

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat sepuluh kali dari biasanya hingga rasa sakit dan sesak yang dirasakannya seperti meremukkan tulang rusuknya. Napasnya terdengar memburu, terengah-engah keluar dari bibirnya yang pucat dan kering. Kaki rampingnya sudah tak kuat lagi membawa tubuhnya untuk terus berlari. Lututnya terasa goyah seakan sendi-sendi engsel lututnya mulai terlepas satu persatu. Sepanjang jalan, tubuh mungilnya gemetar tanpa bisa dikendalikannya lagi. Air mata dan peluh bercampur menjadi satu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan giginya bergemeretak menahan rasa takut dan dingin yang mencekik. Dia sudah tidak memperhatikan ke mana arah dia berlari. Keds-nya menginjak apapun yang bisa dipijaknya. Entah itu bongkahan batu, genangan air, endapan lumpur busuk, ranting ek, duri, dan potongan-potongan besi. Dia tak peduli. Hingga sepasang kaki itu pun akhirnya menyerah.

Sakura jatuh tersungkur saat tersandung gulungan kawat yang mencuat dari balik tiang beton yang sudah roboh. Telapak tangannya berdarah dan lecet tergores kerikil-kerikil kecil yang tajam. Dia sudah lelah. Dia tak ingin lagi berlari. Dia ingin berbaring di sini. Mungkin saja kematian tidaklah seburuk kedengarannya. Tapi segera saja sebuah telapak tangan yang besar dan kasar menarik lengan atasnya dengan kuat.

"Bangun. Kita harus terus berlari. Terowongannya sudah dekat. Jika masih ingin hidup, kita harus berlindung di sana."

"A—aku ingin istirahat. Sebentar saja," jawab Sakura terengah-engah sambil terhuyung bangkit.

"Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika harus menggendongmu, Sakura," tukas Kakashi kasar. Dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar dia mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura dan memaksanya berdiri. Suara gemeretak kerikil jalanan yang terhempas, kilasan lampu depan yang menyapu kegelapan malam, serta derum-derum mobil yang mendekat membuat mereka harus berburu dengan waktu. Menit yang terbuang bisa membuat nyawa mereka melayang. Jika itu terjadi, semua pelarian serta perjuangan yang mereka lakukan sejauh ini akan berakhir sia-sia.

Tanpa menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras di pipi, Sakura memaksa kakinya yang gemetar hebat untuk berdiri. Dengan bantuan tangan kekar itu, dia kembali berlari dan berlari dengan kaki nyaris diseret, hingga akhirnya berhasil mencapai pintu terowongan air yang gelap dan lembab. Langkahnya langsung terhenti, mengikuti isyarat pria di depannya, yang menunjukkan jarinya ke atas—pada _jeep-jeep_ dan barisan pasukan tentara bersenjata yang lewat di atas terowongan. Sinar dari puluhan lampu _jeep_ membuat mereka semakin masuk ke terowongan air. Napas mereka seakan berhenti saat _jeep-jeep_ itu berhenti tepat di atas mereka.

Saat lampu-lampu mulai menyorot ke segala arah, Kakashi bergegas menarik tubuh Sakura dan menekannya sekuat mungkin ke dinding terowongan yang lembab, licin dan berlumut tepat di balik sebatang pipa besar yang sudah retak dan meneteskan air selokan, menebarkan bau busuk. Sedapat mungkin mereka membenamkan tubuh di sana dan berharap lumut tebal yang bergayut mampu menyamarkan bayangan keduanya. Suara napas mereka yang memburu, detak jantung yang begitu kencang menyakitkan berpadu dengan bunyi tetes-tetes air yang berkecipak saat tikus-tikus berlarian di sela-sela kaki mereka. Sakura berjengit dan nyaris memekik saat seekor tikus memutuskan untuk mencicipi rasa betisnya.

" _Shhh…_ " desis Kakashi tajam sambil membekap bibir mungil gadis itu.

Sakura terengah. Kakashi menekan tubuhnya dengan begitu kuat hingga dia nyaris tidak bernapas. Tubuh pria di hadapannya begitu jangkung dan ramping namun menyembunyikan otot yang liat dan kekuatan mematikan. Napas Kakashi yang hangat terasa menyapu pipinya. Dia merinding untuk sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan.

Wajah Kakashi menunduk dan menekan kepala Sakura di balik rengkuhan lengan atasnya. Mereka hampir tak bisa bernapas saat cahaya-cahaya menyilaukan kembali menyorot ke segala arah mencari keberadaan mereka. Mereka baru berani menghembuskan napas saat pasukan itu akhirnya berlalu. Dengan cepat roda-roda _jeep_ mereka bergerak menjauh menuju kegelapan malam.

Setelah dirasa aman, Kakashi bergerak perlahan melepaskan Sakura yang masih terengah-engah dengan wajah terasa panas yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kelelahan habis berlari. "Ayo. Kita harus cari tempat berlindung malam ini," ajak Kakashi datar seolah-olah kejadian baru saja adalah hal yang biasa.

Dan itu benar. Kakashi bukan baru pertama kali berada di luar sini, jauh dari Zona Karantina.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam berjalan menyusuri tembok kota yang retak-retak dan penuh coretan grafiti, mereka tiba di sebuah apartemen yang sudah porak poranda ditinggalkan penghuninya, dan memasuki kamar mana pun yang masih bisa digunakan.

Pria itu lalu beranjak dan mengunci gadis itu dari luar.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tunggu di sini."

"Hei!"

Kakashi segera berlalu dan menghilang bagai bayangan suram di dalam kegelapan malam. Sakura menendang pintu dengan geram. Dia memutuskan jika Kakashi tidak kembali dalam waktu 30 menit, dia akan mendobrak pintu itu. Jika bisa tentu saja. Akhirnya dia menghempaskan bokongnya dengan kesal di atas lantai yang dingin.

Hampir 10 menit berlalu dalam kesunyian. Sakura yang duduk bersandar di dinding dengan mata terpejam, menoleh cepat dan seketika berdiri dengan pemukul _baseball_ teracung ke arah pintu saat melihat benda itu mengayun terbuka. Dia menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat Kakashi masuk membawa beberapa makanan instan serta botol-botol air.

"Kau dapat itu dari mana?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar melihat semua yang Kakashi bawa. Dia sangat lapar. Bahkan saking laparnya, dia tidak akan menolak makan daging tikus.

"Aku baru saja belanja di supermarket," jawab Kakashi asal membuat Sakura mendengus tajam. "Kita sudah aman, untuk sementara. Paling tidak untuk malam ini. Kita bisa bermalam di sini."

Sakura langsung menyambar sebotol air mineral. Air dingin langsung masuk ke kerongkongannya namun tak segera menghapus dahaganya. Seolah sudah tak minum selama berbulan-bulan, Sakura terus menenggak air di dalam botol hingga hampir habis. Dia kemudian menyeka bibirnya yang pecah-pecah dengan punggung tangannya yang kotor. Lalu diambilnya sebungkus mi instan dan segera diremukkannya sebelum ditaburi bumbu.

"Apa yang akan terjadi dengan... Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang menelan makanannya dengan susah payah.

Kakashi yang sedang menajamkan mata anak panah miliknya tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya mengangkat wajah sesaat dan menatap Sakura untuk kemudian kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Punggungnya bersandar di kaki tempat tidur. Sinar bulan separuh yang masuk samar-samar lewat kaca jendela apartemen yang sudah pecah tampak membias di rambut peraknya yang indah dan kini terjuntai menutupi sebagaian dari wajah tampannya yang keras dan beku. Lampu-lampu jalanan di distrik itu sudah mati, hanya menyisakan kegelapan.

Pikirannya jauh melayang ke satu setengah jam yang lalu, saat mereka mengendap-endap keluar dari sebuah gedung apartemen tiga lantai. Lima menit setelah meninggalkan bangunan itu, pasukan keamanan menemukan mereka. Hinata tertangkap. Kakashi sempat beradu tembak dengan pasukan-pasukan itu tapi mengingat persenjataannya yang tak sebanding, dia pun memilih lari sambil menyeret Sakura yang bersikeras tak ingin meninggalkan Hinata. Bagaimana pun, dia harus memastikan keselamatan Sakura. Dia tak boleh terluka sedikit pun. Tentang Hinata… dia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Sakura menunggu pria itu menjawabnya. Mata hijaunya memicing di kegelapan seperti kucing, menatap lurus Kakashi. Pria itu pun menarik napas panjang. "Aku harus memastikan keselamatanmu, Sakura."

"Jadi kau memang sengaja meninggalkannya?" tanya Sakura sengit dan melupakan bungkusan roti serta mi instan yang baru dia makan separuh.

"Ya. Itulah yang kulakukan."

"Kau benar-benar… sampah!"

"Ya. Memang."

"Kau adalah bajingan egois yang pengecut, Kakashi! Pengecut!" teriak Sakura dengan marah sambil bangkit dan menghantamkan kepalan tangan mungilnya ke dinding apartemen yang keras dan dingin.

 _Sial! Jarinya rasanya ada yang patah!_

"Benarkah?" Kakashi dengan acuh tak acuh mengangkat dagunya dan menatap Sakura dengan malas. "Aku juga berpendapat begitu."

Sakura meraung frustasi sebelum menghambur ke arah pintu. "Ba—baiklah." Sakura menggeratakkan rahangnya kuat-kuat hingga gemetar, "Kalau kau terlalu takut untuk menyelamatkan mereka, aku yang akan pergi ke sana! Kau boleh mendudukkan bokongmu dengan manis di sini dan menjaga wajah cantikmu agar tetap mulus, Mr. Hatake!"

Sakura berbalik dengan cepat, meraih _El Diablo_ miliknya dan mengokangnya. Baru saja dia ingin memutar anak kunci, tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh terbanting di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Sakura mengaduh saat merasakan bagian belakang kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Pria tampan berambut perak itu berdiri di atasnya, kini menatapnya dengan mata kelabu yang terlihat mengeras.

"Jangan. Sebut. Aku. Cantik. Nona. Kecil." Suara bariton itu begitu dingin dan datar membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan kering. Ada begitu banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang. Salah satunya adalah karisma. Dan itulah yang dimiliki pria ini. Pria _alpha_ yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu menjadi pemimpin di garis depan. Dia terbiasa untuk dipatuhi dan tidak untuk dibantah.

Kakashi menatap tajam gadis di depannya sebelum mengunci tangannya di atas lantai apartemen. Dia lalu berkata dengan nada dingin, "Tugasku adalah menjagamu. Itu janjiku pada Shizune. Demi keselamatanmu, beberapa orang harus dikorbankan. Aku tidak suka kegagalan karena itu aku tidak mau mengalaminya. Kau dengar, Gadis kecil?"

Sakura membalas tatapan pria itu dengan sepasang mata hijaunya. Dia ingin berdebat. Dia yang pada awalnya mengangkat masalah ini dan tak tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan dia terima. Sakura dengan berani menengadahkan dagu dan menatap wajah dingin pria itu. Tangan kekar pria itu membuatnya tak mampu bergerak se-inci pun.

"Ingat fakta itu baik-baik di kepala cantikmu, sebelum kau menyebutku pengecut, Nona."

Kakashi memang benar. Sakura mengalihkan matanya. Dia kalah.

Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi itu lalu bangkit berlutut, mulai berdiri di atas Sakura dan berkata dengan nada datar, "Kusarankan agar kau mengurangi kecerewetanmu. Kau tidak mau kita tertangkap 'kan?"

"Kau…" Sakura ingin sekali memukul pria itu. Dia sama sekali tak punya hati. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih bisa setenang itu di saat… di saat… Sakura meremas rambut merah mudanya dengan frustasi. Dia bangkit untuk duduk dan mengangkat kepala yang masih pusing karena menghantam lantai sambil menatap Kakashi yang kini berdiri di depan jendela yang sudah pecah, menatap nanar kota yang telah lama mati di luar sana.

"Tidurlah." Kakashi membuka suara sambil masih memunggunginya. "Besok pagi kita harus meninggalkan kota terkutuk ini."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan membantah."

Kakashi sekali lagi meneguk air botol sebelum duduk di sebuah sofa tua dekat jendela. Ranselnya terdekap di dada dengan salah satu tali yang masih terkait di pundaknya. Sebuah senjata _hunting rifle_ , dengan peluru yang bisa menjatuhkan seekor singa jantan, berdiri tegak bersandar di kaki sofa bersama _crossbow_. Kedua matanya terpejam meski tahu bahwa pada akhirnya hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

-oo-

Kakashi tersentak bangun saat mendengar deru kendaraan di luar sana. Dengan gerakan cepat dia memakai ranselnya dan melihat ke jalan raya di bawah apartemen yang mereka tempati. _Kuso!_ Segera dia membangunkan Sakura yang masih terlelap dan gadis kecil itu menggeragap.

"Ap-Apa?"

"Kita harus segera pergi!"

Tanpa melihat ke arah jendela pun, Sakura tahu maksud Kakashi. Kesadarannya kembali seketika. Meski kerongkongannya masih terasa kering, dia segera melompat bangun dan mempersiapkan diri. Sambil berjalan keluar kamar mengekori pria itu, dia meraba _El_ Diablo yang terikat di pinggulnya. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan sebuah pisau yang terikat di paha kanannya, menekan kakinya saat harus berjongkok dan merayap maju sedikit demi sedikit guna menghindari agar tak terlihat orang-orang yang mengejar mereka.

Mereka mengendap-endap menyusuri koridor lengang yang menyeruakkan bau jamur tak sedap. Sesekali terdengar suara dari orang-orang yang mengejar mereka, bersiul dalam kode-kode tertentu. Di saat seperti ini, gerakan sekecil apapun, yang bisa menimbulkan suara, harus mereka hindari.

Kakashi berhenti di tengah-tengah koridor, tangan kanannya terkepal di udara memberi tanda untuk berhenti pada Sakura yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya, membuat remaja 16 tahun itu meneguk ludah. Keduanya mendengar suara batuk tertahan dari salah satu kamar. Hanya sebuah dinding rapuh yang memisahkan mereka dari asal suara itu.

Kakashi menyuruh Sakura mundur untuk masuk ke kamar yang sebelumnya mereka lewati. Dengan cepat Sakura mengikuti instruksi pria itu. Kakashi menegakkan tubuh begitu masuk di kamar, menyuruh gadis yang bersamanya untuk bersembunyi di balik tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju pintu pemisah antar kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Seperti sekejap mata, Kakashi melayangkan anak panah yang langsung menghujam mata kiri pria di hadapannya dan menembus batok kepalanya. Pria itu ambruk seketika tanpa pernah melepaskan satu peluru. Kakashi mengambil senapan _AK-47_ milik pria itu dan menyampirkannya di pundaknya lalu menarik keluar anak panah miliknya dari mata pria itu, membuat Sakura mengerang saat mendapati darah muncrat bersamaan dengan sebuah bola mata tercerabut dari tempatnya.

Dengan segera mereka meninggalkan kamar dan menghabisi tiga orang lagi yang menghalangi mereka menuju tangga darurat. Kakashi terpaksa melepaskan tiga peluru melalui pistol berperedam suara. Namun saat Kakashi membuka pintu terakhir yang mengarah langsung ke atrium, dia menutup kembali pintu itu dengan sangat pelan.

"Mereka semua di sini," bisik Kakashi sambil meraba senapannya. Sekali lagi, dia terjebak dalam satu situasi yang membuatnya harus memilih.

"Lift," bisik Sakura sambil terengah ketakutan.

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan dahi mengernyit. "Lift?"

"Iya. Lift," jawab Sakura mantap setelah menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. "Kita bisa lari lewat _basement_ gedung ini."

"Listrik mati, Sakura. Lift-nya tidak berfungsi," kata Kakashi mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu," tukas Sakura. "Biarpun lift-nya berfungsi, kita tidak akan memakai lift dan mengumpankan bokong kita pada tentara yang siaga menunggu kita di pintu lift saat terbuka. Kita akan melarikan diri lewat tangga besi kecil yang ditanam di jalur lift itu. Kau tahu? Itu adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar kita," oceh Sakura cepat dengan antusias. Jarang-jarang dia bisa lebih pintar dibanding Kakashi.

Kakashi terus menatap gadis itu. Sakura benar. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka kembali ke lantai empat tempat lift berada dan bergerak dengan penuh kehati-hatian agar tidak menarik para pengejar mereka ke lantai ini. Kakashi menemukan lift yang tadi mereka bicarakan. Pintunya tertutup. Kakashi membukanya dengan paksa hingga otot-otot lengannya bertonjolan. Nampak ruangan di dalam lift itu kosong dan gelap. Ada empat buah _sling_ baja yang tergantung dari atap gedung dan tertanam kuat di atas kotak lift, namun dua di antaranya sudah putus. Hal yang menjelaskan mengapa kotak lift itu tampak tergantung miring menyedihkan di bawah mereka. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas tangga yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Sakura bisa melewatinya, tentu saja.

Dengan cekatan Kakashi membantu Sakura naik ke bagian atas lift itu. Terdengar bunyi berderit menandakan lift itu sudah rapuh. Dengan sangat perlahan, tubuh mungil Sakura melangkah di bagian atas lift, salah satu tangannya memegang sling sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha meraih deretan anak tangga besi di hadapannya. Lift itu semakin bergoyang dengan suara derit besi berkarat. Kakashi menatap khawatir sling yang mulai meregang.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kau bisa melakukannya." Kakashi menunggu dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Sesekali pandangannya terarah ke pintu darurat dan pintu-pintu kamar di sekeliling mereka sementara telinganya tetap dipasang untuk mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan.

"Aku mencobanya!" Sakura menggeram. Lututnya gemetar hebat. Ternyata prakteknya tidaklah semudah kedengarannya. Dia dengan jelas bisa melihat lubang gelap puluhan meter di bawahnya yang siap melumatkannya menjadi bubur jika sampai terjatuh ke bawah. Sakura mengayunkan tubuh sekali lagi, membuat lift kembali berderit-derit membuat Sakura terpekik ngeri. Dalam satu lompatan mantap dia menghantam tembok dan tangannya meraih salah satu anak tangga itu. Dengan cepat dia membawa tubuhnya sendiri untuk melekat pada anak tangga, terengah-engah. Dengan wajah pucat dan penuh peluh, dia menatap Kakashi yang berdiri di luar lift.

Kakashi perlahan melangkah masuk ke dalam lift namun sling di atasnya langsung meregang mengingat beban yang disangga benda itu. Kotak lift itu akhirnya terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga saat berdebam ringsek menghantam lantai _basement,_ meninggalkan tubuh Kakashi yang berayun memegang sling. Dari arah tangga darurat terdengar siulan-siulan dari para pengejar mereka.

"Temukan mereka!"

"Mereka ada di dalam lift!"

"Brengsek," maki Kakashi dengan suara tertahan. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengangkat tubuhnya meraih sisa sling yang terputus, berayun beberapa kali sebelum telapak tangannya yang kasar menyambar besi anak tangga dan bertengger dengan nyaman seolah melompati lubang lift menganga sedalam puluhan meter adalah hal biasa. Sakura menggeram. Mengapa Kakashi bisa tampak begitu lentur?

Kakashi menunduk untuk melihat Sakura di bawahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk tanpa suara. Bagaimana pun, dia masih terkejut. Jika dia terlambat sedikit saja, tubuhnya pasti sudah remuk.

Mereka menuruni satu persatu bilah anak tangga menuju _basement_. Lift di bawah mereka sudah ringsek di satu sisi. Sakura masuk ke lift melalui lubang besar yang terbuka di langit-langitnya dan dia menjadi yang pertama tiba di dasar lantai dengan mencari-cari pijakan dan berusaha untuk tidak melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Kau jangan keluar dulu." Kakashi mendaratkan kakinya ke lantai. Dinding-dinding lift di sekelilingnya terasa lembab dan dingin. Dia bergumam pelan, "Suara tadi pasti membuat _mereka_ berkumpul. _"_

Kakashi menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia mengintip, mengawasi _basement_ sejauh matanya bisa memandang. Meski di luar matahari bersinar terang, tidak dengan tempat mereka sekarang. Lantai dasar gedung itu gelap, lembab dan aroma busuk menguar di sekeliling mereka. Tetesan-tetesan air menggema dengan jelas dari pipa-pipa bocor. Beberapa kendaraan yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya nampak berserakan seperti mainan. Semen-semen yang ambruk serta cat-cat yang sudah terkelupas di sana-sini. Bagi Kakashi, itu bukanlah apa-apa. Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara langkah terseok-seok dan geraman tak jauh dari mereka.

" _Mereka…_ " gumam Sakura dengan suara kering.

 _Runners._

Kakashi meringis tertahan sembari meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, isyarat agar gadis muda itu menutup mulutnya, sementara mata abu-abunya menatap keluar. _Runners_ bertebaran di hadapan mereka. Sebagian berjalan-jalan mencari mangsa dan yang lain hanya menggeram di tempat mereka berdiri.

Dengan seluruh syarafnya yang waspada dalam level tertinggi, Kakashi melangkah keluar, menjejakkan kakinya dengan sangat pelan. _Boot_ -nya menginjak genangan air, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun meski itu hanya sebuah cipratan kecil. Matanya memicing di kegelapan, mengandalkan cahaya yang menembus sela-sela dinding beton.

Tanpa menunggu instruksi dari pria itu, Sakura berlari keluar menuju mobil terbalik tak jauh dari mereka dan bersembunyi di sana. Sepatu karetnya meredam suara kakinya. Detak jantungnya meningkat berkali lipat, membuat Sakura berharap para _Runners_ tidak mendengarnya. Jika itu terjadi…

Kakashi mengumpat dalam hati melihat Sakura yang bertindak ceroboh. Dia menatap tajam gadis muda itu yang kini berbicara tanpa suara padanya. _Aku aman_. Kakashi mendesah pelan—dan agak kesal melihat Sakura tidak menunggu instruksinya—dan sekali lagi matanya memicing mengawasi, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebuah _shotgun._ Dia merunduk untuk meraih sebuah batu seukuran kepalan tangan lalu melemparkannya sekuat tenaga sejauh mungkin dari pintu keluar.

Batu itu mengenai dinding dan mendarat di lantai dengan suara yang menggema, membuat jantung Kakashi seolah berhenti berdetak kala makhluk-makhluk dengan wajah rusak karena ditumbuhi jamur, berlarian ke arah sumber suara tadi. Makhluk-makhluk itu bergerak dengan ganjil, menggeram dan mendesis, menimbulkan bunyi seperti orang tercekik.

Kakashi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengendap menuju pintu keluar dan Sakura pun bergabung dengannya. Samar-samar didengarnya percakapan dari lantai atas.

"Mereka mati?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Jika tidak tertimpa lift, mereka mungkin dimakan makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan itu."

"Kita harus turun memeriksanya."

"Yang benar saja!"

"Tapi Komandan menyuruh kita…"

"Aku tidak ingin menyumbangkan tubuhku untuk didiami jamur-jamur brengsek itu! Kau dengar itu? Jumlah mereka pasti puluhan di bawah sana!"

Kakashi menoleh ke belakang dan melihat bagaimana makhluk-makhluk itu berkumpul di dasar lift menuju arah suara dari lantai atas. Tiba-tiba saja dari sisi kirinya, dia disergap oleh salah satu makhluk itu.

 _Sial! Stalkers!_

Wajah makhluk di atasnya mulai ditumbuhi jamur. Bagian hidungnya sudah rusak dan menutupi salah satu bola matanya. Kakashi lupa, bahwa di antara para _Runners_ , _Stalkers_ bersembunyi dan bisa menyergap kapan saja. Dia pun berjuang di bawah tekanan tubuh makhluk itu yang mengeluarkan suara mendengus ganjil dan berusaha menggigitnya. Dia harus bertindak cepat, jika tidak para makhluk yang lain akan berlari dengan beringas ke arah mereka.

Sakura yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran pria itu, segera mendekat dan menarik pisau dari sarungnya, dengan cepat membenamkannya di kepala makhluk itu yang langsung terkulai lemah. Suara dengusannya pun perlahan berhenti. Kakashi mendorong makhluk itu ke samping, mengusap bagian wajahnya yang terkena tetesan darah dengan punggung tangan. Dia mengangguk pelan pada Sakura.

Bersamaan dengan itu, para makhluk di belakang mereka berkumpul, dan mulai mengejar mereka dengan beringas.

"Sial, Kakashi! Mereka pasti mendengar _Stalker_ tadi!" seru Sakura meraih pisaunya dan langsung berlari kencang di antara mobil yang bertebaran tak teratur.

"Teruslah berlari, Sakura. Jangan berhenti sampai kau di luar!" teriak Kakashi.

Mengendap-endap tak ada gunanya lagi dalam situasi seperti ini. Yang kau butuhkan adalah kecepatan berlari dan amunisi yang cukup. Sakura kini harus melompati sebuah mobil, naik ke atapnya. Kaki mungilnya bergerak lincah menuju pintu keluar. Dia tak menoleh sedikit pun pada Kakashi yang berlari di belakangnya. Telinganya menangkap letusan pistol 9mm. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali.

Sakura mencapai pintu keluar dan menghirup udara segar, membiarkan sinar matahari menyentuh kulitnya yang pucat. Dia merasa lega namun di saat yang bersamaan dia merasa takut. Letusan itu telah berhenti. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat menatap pintu keluar, namun pria itu tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Beberapa saat dia menunggu, napasnya beradu dengan waktu.

Kakinya seolah tak lagi berada di tanah saat melihat pria itu muncul dengan agak sempoyongan dan berlumuran darah. Rasa lega seketika memenuhi dirinya.

Terdengar umpatan-umpatan tak jelas keluar dari bibir Kakashi sembari menyarungkan _pistol_ miliknya di pinggulnya. Pria itu menengadahkan wajah dan memicing di bawah sinar matahari. Sakura berdiri di sana. Mata abu-abunya menangkap tubuh gadis muda itu yang bergetar. Kakashi mendengus pelan.

"Aku harus sembunyi di bawah mobil hingga mereka tenang," ujarnya pelan sambil mendekati gadis 16 tahun itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Di dalam sana, sesaat dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia meninggalkan Kakashi berjuang sendirian di dalam sana. Meskipun selamat tanpa pria itu, dia juga tak tahu harus ke mana atau menghubungi siapa. Dia tak pernah keluar dari Zona Karantina sejauh ini selama 16 tahun. Kalau pun dia keluar, dia hanya menjelajahi tempat-tempat dalam radius 500 meter di bawah tanah.

Sakura teringat kejadian semalam, karena sebuah emosi membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia lahir dan besar di dalam tembok setinggi 50 meter, tak tahu dunia luar seperti apa dan bagaimana. Mungkin saja dia bisa mati dalam waktu 10 menit tanpa Kakashi. Tiba-tiba saja kerongkongannya terasa kering dan dia pun menengadah menatap pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kakashi, aku…"

"Aku haus. Kau punya air? Botol airku terjatuh di dalam sana. Kuharap makhluk-makhluk itu meminumnya supaya jamur-jamur mereka makin subur."

Kakashi langsung meneguk isi botol air milik Sakura yang disodorkan padanya. Sakura menatapnya khawatir dan berdoa dalam hati agar pria itu tidak menghabiskannya. Kakashi mengembalikan benda itu pada Sakura. Sakura menatap botol di tangannya yang isinya tinggal setengah sebelum mendesah dan menyelipkannya kembali di kantong samping ranselnya.

"Kita di mana sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kakashi tapi sudah jelas dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Sakura akhirnya berlari-lari kecil di samping pria jangkung itu. Anggap saja sebagai olahraga ringan.

"Kurang lebih dua setengah km dari Zona Karantina."

"Apa kita sudah aman dari _mereka_?"

"Mereka siapa? Yang Terinfeksi atau yang lain?"

"Entahlah." Sakura menjawab pelan. "Apapun itu."

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. Prajurit militer yang mengejar mereka sejak semalam tentu saja tak akan melepaskan mereka begitu saja dan tentu saja bukan satu-satunya ancaman di luar Zona Karantina.

"Aman bukan kata yang tepat untuk kita, Nona Muda. Daripada itu, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan _Hunters_ di luar sini dibanding makhluk-makhluk itu."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Salah satu petugas keamanan di dalam Zona Karantina pernah bercerita padanya jika manusia-manusia yang hidup di luar Dinding masih lebih kejam dibanding Yang Terinfeksi. Dia pun bergidik. Orang-orang akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk tetap _survive_ di tengah situasi apokalips seperti ini. Keluar dari Zona Karantina bagai dua sisi mata pedang. Pertaruhan hidup dan mati.

Kakashi kini melebarkan peta di atas kap sebuah _Land Rover_ berkarat yang tentu saja sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya selama bertahun-tahun. Sementara Sakura duduk di kursi depan sembari memegang kemudi.

"Sekarang kita ke mana?"

"Menemui seorang teman."

"Jalan kaki?"

"Aku lebih suka naik mobil tapi mengingat kita tidak menemukan kendaraan yang bisa berfungsi saat ini, yup, kita jalan kaki." Kakashi melipat peta lalu menyimpannya di saku kemeja hijau tuanya. "Kita pergi."

Sakura mendengus sambil turun dari mobil rongsokan itu dan mengikuti Kakashi.

-oo-

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Gin:** __ _That's it_! Fic yang diadaptasi dari game fav saya, **The Last Of Us.** Ada di ps3 dan juga ps4. Ada yang pernah memainkannya?

Sekali lagi, tinggalkan jejak ripyu. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan *bow*


	2. Beyond The Wall

**Title:** The Other Of Us

 **Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

 **Type:** Multiple Chapter/ MC

 **Genre:** Adventure/ Sci-fi/ Romance

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, The Last Of Us © Naughty Dog

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK ini.)_

 _Summary: Tahun 2032, 16 tahun setelah pandemik penyakit otak akibat jamur Cordiseps yang telah menghancurkan 60% populasi dunia. WHO gagal temukan vaksin. Para penyintas dari pandemik ditempatkan di Zona Karantina, terpisah dari Yang Terinfeksi._

 **-oo-**

 **The Other Of Us**

 **(chapter one: Beyond The Wall)**

 **.**

Tempat tinggal pria itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak flat yang disediakan Pemerintah di dalam Zona Karantina. Jangan pernah sekali pun membayangkan flat yang nyaman, bercat putih, krem, hijau atau biru muda dengan perabotan-perabotan yang mengisi tiap sudut ruangan. Flatnya, seperti flat-flat yang lain, hanya memiliki dua ruangan dengan kertas dinding yang sudah mengelupas di sana-sini. Satu ruangan dipakai untuk makan, tidur, dan yang satu lagi adalah kamar mandi. Untuk yang itu, jangan harapkan sebuah _bath up_. Di dalam Zona Karantina, mendapat air yang mengalir tiap hari sudah sangat bagus. Air hangat untuk berendam? Enyahkan pikiran itu.

Setelah membungkus novel bersampul oranye dengan plastik transparan, Kakashi memasukkan benda itu ke dalam ransel tua miliknya dengan hati-hati seolah itu adalah benda pusaka. Penulis novel ini sudah tidak akan pernah lagi membuat kelanjutannya, karena kabar terakhir yang Kakashi dengar dia sudah menjadi manusia berjamur. Novel ini sudah pasti telah menjadi barang langka setelah apokalips terjadi dan mungkin Kakashi adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih memilikinya.

Tubuh jangkungnya kemudian menegak untuk menatap dinding beton kokoh setinggi 50 meter yang memisahkan Zona Karantina dari dunia luar. Zona ini, yang mereka sebut sebagai Zona Karantina Konoha, area teraman saat ini, adalah sebuah area yang dilindungi oleh tentara agar tetap bersih dari wabah _cordyceps_ , sebuah wabah yang menginfeksi otak manusia melalui spora dan mengubah mereka menjadi _runners_. Meski sudah berlalu 16 tahun sejak wabah itu dimulai, satu mimpi buruk terus saja menghantuinya, setiap kali dia jatuh tertidur di malam hari, bahkan jika hanya memejam mata sesaat.

 _Onii-chan..._

Sepasang mata abu-abunya seketika terbuka saat mendengar pintu flatnya terpental keras dari dinding. Dengan cepat Kakashi berdiri, sebuah pistol teracung di tangannya, tepat ke arah wanita yang baru saja menerobos kamarnya. Mengenali wanita itu adalah Shizune, Kakashi menurunkan pistolnya dan memicing memerhatikan kaos Shizune yang nampak basah oleh keringat dan juga... darah.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Kakashi menghampiri Shizune yang kini duduk di atas satu-satunya meja yang ada di ruangan itu. Tanpa ragu, Kakashi segera mengangkat kaos Shizune ke atas dan mengamati luka yang ada.

"Orochimaru," geram Shizune dan tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ketika jemari dingin Kakashi menyentuh bagian kulitnya yang terluka. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tersambar peluru," kata Shizune ringan seolah terserempet peluru adalah kegiatan rutin harian. Kakashi lalu memasang perban yang sudah dibersihkan dengan alkohol pada luka itu, membuat Shizune meringis pelan. Otot-otot perutnya menegang. Luka ini tidaklah seberapa dibanding luka fisik lainnya. Namun sapuan lembut dari jemari Kakashi di permukaan perutnya yang rata, justru membuat dadanya berdegup kencang. Shizune memejam mata, berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada peristiwa yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Orochimaru?"

"Para pekerja Orochimaru menyerangku dan mencuri senjata-senjata hasil selundupan kita," ujar Shizune dengan nada kering.

Kakashi menarik napas panjang. Orochimaru adalah bos pasar gelap di area terdekat dari Zona Karantina Konoha. Kakashi dan Shizune memiliki banyak hubungan dengan pasar gelap, bekerja sebagai penyelundup persediaan untuk banyak pihak baik di dalam maupun di luar area Zona Karantina. Mereka memiliki kontak ke luar Zona Karantina di mana terdapat banyak penjual gelap.

"Kita harus mendapatkan kembali senjata-senjata itu." Shizune melompat turun dari meja, memperbaiki letak kaosnya lalu menyambar sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya, seolah menganggap kejadian yang menimpanya barusan adalah hal yang biasa.

"Tentu saja. Kita harus menemui Orochimaru dan bernegosiasi dengannya." Kakashi menyampirkan pistol ke balik punggungnya serta memeriksa sabuk berisi dua buah pisau yang terikat di pinggulnya.

"Kita lewat jalur bawah tanah."

"Aku juga ingin mengambil beberapa senjata." Kakashi mengikuti Shizune keluar dari flat sebelum menghentikan wanita itu dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Shizune."

Shizune menghentikan langkahnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa terus berjalan sementara genggaman Kakashi semakin kuat? Meski pria itu tidak banyak memunculkan ekspresi, dia tahu jika Kakashi saat ini sedang berada dalam level 'marah'. Dia bisa menilai hal itu dari nada suaranya yang cukup rendah dan datar. Mungkin Kakashi hanya terlalu lelah untuk berdebat—seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan jika saling bertentangan dalam mengambil keputusan—atau memilih fokus untuk mengambil kembali senjata-senjata mereka, atau Kakashi baru saja memikirkan mimpi buruk yang selama ini dialaminya.

"Kau pulang dalam keadaan utuh itu sudah cukup bagus. Kali ini jangan sampai tertembak." Kakashi akhirnya melonggarkan genggamannya hingga Shizune berbalik menghadapnya dengan seringai sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Aku menyerah, Kakashi. Untuk yang satu itu aku tidak akan membantah."

Kemudian mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong apartemen yang suram dan lembab karena udara musim panas, serta berpapasan dengan beberapa orang. Tidak ada senyum sapa di antara mereka. Hanya ada wajah-wajah muram diiringi anggukan singkat. Kakashi tidak mengenal mereka. Dia juga tidak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam Zona Karantina, dan tampaknya orang-orang itu juga tidak peduli pada apa yang Kakashi dan Shizune lakukan. Bagi mereka yang hidup di dalam karantina selama belasan tahun, yang mereka pikirkan hanya bagaimana menjaga agar kaki tetap hangat dan bisa tidur dengan perut kenyang.

Shizune menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dasar dan memasuki salah satu flat yang ada di sana. Pemilik flat itu, seorang pria paruh baya, sedang sibuk menghabiskan mi rebus dan hanya menengadah sejenak pada mereka sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kakashi mengangguk singkat pada pria itu sebelum mengikuti Shizune menuju rak buku sepanjang satu setengah meter dan berusaha menggesernya. Kakashi membantu wanita itu dan setelah benda itu bergeser, tampaklah sebuah lubang di dinding yang bisa dilewati satu manusia dewasa.

Shizune merunduk, memasuki lubang itu dan melompat turun. Kakashi mengikutinya dan mereka kini berada di dalam tanah tepat di bawah gedung apartemen. Shizune lalu berbicara pada pria tua tadi dan tak lama, cahaya mentari yang menerangi mereka perlahan memudar. Lemari tadi telah kembali ke posisinya semula dan Kakashi harus menyalakan senternya. Shizune kembali memimpin jalan, kali ini dengan senter kecil dan sebuah pistol di tangannya.

Kakashi tak terkejut ketika ujung jemarinya menyentuh dinding tanah di sekeliling mereka dan merasa dingin. Udara panas di atas sana sangat bertentangan dengan rasa sejuk yang dirasakannya di bawah sini. Lorong-lorong di bawah tanah selalu begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar tetesan-tetesan air dari pipa-pipa yang terjalin rumit di langit-langit, cicitan tikus dan entah hewan apa lagi di sini yang mungkin saja sudah bermutasi. Lorong-lorong itu sengaja disembunyikan untuk menghindari para tentara yang berpatroli tiap jam ke seluruh Zona Karantina. Lorong-lorong yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain hingga bisa membingungkan siapa pun yang memasukinya tanpa ada penunjuk jalan ahli seperti Kakashi atau Shizune—itu jika mereka mengijinkan seseorang untuk masuk ke sana. Kakashi kemudian memasuki satu lorong sempit yang agak tersembunyi—jika tidak jeli, kau tidak akan menemukan lorong itu—lalu menyalakan sebuah lampu badai dari korek api gas yang selalu ada di sakunya.

Terdapat sebuah lemari kayu yang tampak biasa dari luar namun saat lemari itu terbuka, beberapa senjata yang terbuat dari metal nampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya api dari lampu badai. Kakashi mengambil dua kotak peluru lalu mengambil sebuah pistol _9mm_ , menyampirkannya di sabuk pinggulnya, bergabung dengan senjata-senjata lainnya.

Tak lama, mereka tiba di luar Zona Karantina, sebuah area kekuasaan Orochimaru, di mana terdapat peradaban dari orang-orang yang tidak terinfeksi wabah. Dengan kemampuan menyusup di atas rata-rata, keduanya berhasil melewati penjagaan ketat dari para pekerja Orochimaru dan dengan cepat tiba di markas besar.

Mereka menemukan pria tua itu sedang duduk bersantai menikmati sebatang rokok, dan untungnya sedang sendirian. Kakashi mengendap di belakangnya lalu meletakkan ujung pistol perak ke leher pria itu, sementara Shizune berdiri di hadapannya. Terdengar tawa kecil dari Orochimaru saat mengetahui siapa dua penyusup yang menemuinya.

"Kau nampak buruk, Shizune."

Shizune menggeram pelan. "Jangan berpura-pura. Kami ke sini untuk meminta kembali senjata-senjata yang kau curi itu."

Kakashi kemudian beranjak untuk berdiri di sebelah Shizune. Orochimaru adalah pria licik dan pandai mengintimidasi. Dia merasa bahwa jika Shizune tidak cepat melakukan tujuan mereka, pria itu akan mengulur waktu dan kedatangan mereka akan ketahuan oleh anak buah Orochimaru dan pasti membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghabisi mereka—itu kalau Kakashi dan Shizune bisa keluar hidup-hidup. Jadi Kakashi, dengan pistol teracung ke arah Orochimaru, menatap pria itu dalam-dalam.

"Oh, harusnya aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Shizune, benar 'kan, Kakashi?"

Melihat darah serta luka yang dialami Shizune, telah membuat jantung Kakashi seolah jatuh ke kakinya. Tapi sama seperti dirinya, Shizune pun senang bekerja sendirian. Terkadang Kakashi berpikir apakah dirinya atau Shizune bisa pulang dalam keadaan utuh jika mereka sudah berpencar dan menyelesaikan misi masing-masing. Ini bukan pertama kalinya wanita itu terluka dalam baku tembak. Bukan berarti Kakashi tak pernah mengalami luka sebelumnya. Tapi mengingat hanya mereka berdua yang saling memiliki dalam Zona Karantina, mungkin Kakashi harus memperbarui aturan-aturan tentang kerja tim mereka. Jadi, ya, dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Katakan di mana senjata-senjata kami?" Kakashi mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Orochimaru. Sayangnya, dia tidak pernah meleset.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan kembali senjata-senjata itu," ujar Orochimaru yang berusaha nampak tenang tapi sebenarnya dia merasa gelisah. Gelisah karena kedua orang di hadapannya tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan keinginan mereka, dan satu-satunya keinginan itu saat ini tak lagi berada di tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shizune dengan mata memicing.

"Aku sudah menjualnya pada _Hotaru_. Mereka membeli senjata-senjata itu dengan harga mahal. Aku mendapat banyak uang dan—"

Kata-kata Orochimaru terputus ketika kepalanya terpental ke belakang dengan darah muncrat di sisi belakangnya. Tubuhnya seketika terkulai di kursi, kepala menengadah ke langit-langit dengan tatapan gelap dan kosong. Segaris darah mengalir turun di dahinya, berasal dari lubang hitam yang tercetak jelas di sana. Tampak asap tipis dari timah panas membubung hingga hilang menyatu dengan udara di sekelilingnya.

Kakashi menatap datar Shizune seolah berkata _'Kau serius?'_

"Dia terlalu banyak bicara." Shizune memeriksa jumlah peluru pada pistol miliknya dan terdengar bunyi _klik_ saat mengokang kembali benda itu. "Sekarang kita harus menemukan _Hotaru_. Mereka baru saja bertransaksi jadi _Hotaru_ pasti tak jauh dari sini."

"Kita harus bergerak cepat. Anak buah Orochimaru pasti telah mendengar tembakan tadi."

Shizune menganggu. "Kau siap?"

Kakashi mengangguk dan tepat saat mereka meninggalkan markas besar Orochimaru, terdengar makian di belakang mereka. Para anak buah Orochimaru pasti terkejut melihat bos besar mereka telah tewas mengenaskan. Pastinya mereka akan lebih murka saat tahu jika pria itu telah tewas di tangan seorang wanita. Jadi mereka bergerak sesenyap mungkin, karena tahu jika pengawasan area milik Orochimaru telah diperketat dalam sekejap. Jika jalan-jalan yang mereka lewati telah dijaga, maka Kakashi akan mengendap-endap di belakang mereka dan merobek tenggorokan mereka tanpa ampun dengan pisau bergerigi hingga tewas menggelepar tanpa menembakkan satu peluru pun.

Tapi segala sesuatu kadang berjalan tidak sempurna. Beberapa anak buah Orochimaru yang jeli akhirnya menemukan mereka dan adu tembak pun tak dapat dihindari. Kakashi dan Shizune berlari di antara gedung-gedung tua, banyak di antaranya sudah hancur di beberapa sisi, menghabiskan peluru-peluru dari setiap senjata yang mereka bawa. Kakashi bahkan harus kehilangan pisau kesayangannya saat melempar benda itu tepat ke leher sasarannya.

"Shizune, peluruku habis!" seru Kakashi dengan peluh bercucuran dan napas tak beraturan. Dia lalu menerima lemparan sekotak peluru dari wanita itu.

"Itu yang terakhir!" balas Shizune sambil menembak dari balik dinding tempat mereka berlindung.

Kakashi tidak menyangka anak buah Orochimaru begitu banyak. Dia mengamati bangunan-bangunan di sekeliling mereka lalu memberi petunjuk pada Shizune agar berlari di antara reruntuhan dinding semen, menuju satu tempat persembunyian, sementara dirinya berada di belakang, melindungi wanita itu dengan tembakannya yang mematikan.

Shizune menunggu Kakashi di dalam bangunan dan merasa lega ketika pria itu muncul tanpa terluka. Kali ini Kakashi yang memimpin jalan dan mengikuti pria itu turun ke _basement_. Dia terkejut saat melihat Kakashi berhenti mendadak di hadapannya. Kedua tangan pria itu terangkat, isyarat menyerah membuat Shizune memasang kuda-kuda dengan pistol teracung mantap ke arah sosok misterius yang menyergap Kakashi.

"Turunkan senjata kalian."

Tanpa bergerak, Kakashi melirik sosok itu. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua, kulit putihnya nampak memerah karena udara panas. Napas wanita itu terengah dan sepasang mata coklat madunya menatap Kakashi dan Shizune secara bergantian.

"Aku tidak akan meletakkan senjataku hingga kau membebaskan dia," sahut Shizune dingin dengan mata memicing.

Kakashi menghela napas dan kedua tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya, membuat wanita misterius itu menempelkan ujung metal ke pelipisnya.

"Siapa kalian?" Suara berat wanita itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya yang feminin, menurut Kakashi.

"Kami bukan orang-orang Orochimaru, jika itu dugaanmu. Aku juga yakin kau bukan anak buahnya," jawab Kakashi. "Orochimaru tidak pernah mempekerjakan wanita, kecuali wanita itu adalah budaknya." Dan Kakashi yakin wanita di sebelahnya bukanlah budak pria tua yang telah menemui ajalnya itu.

"Kalian bukan orang-orang Orochimaru," ulang wanita itu, dan ujung pistol semakin menekan kuat ke pelipis Kakashi. "Tapi kalian sangat mengenalnya."

"Kami datang menemui Orochimaru karena telah mencuri senjata-senjata hasil selundupan milik kami. Ternyata dia telah menjualnya pada _Hotaru_. Kami datang untuk mencari _Hotaru_ ," jelas Shizune.

"Kalian penyelundup," ujar wanita pirang itu lagi. "Untuk apa kalian mencari _Hotaru_?" Dia menatap Shizune dengan tajam, meski kali ini ujung pistol di pelipis Kakashi sedikit menjauh.

"Kami ingin meminta kembali senjata-senjata itu dan memberitahu _Hotaru_ kalau semua ini adalah sebuah kesalah-pahaman."

"Kami datang untuk negosiasi yang sayangnya tidak berjalan lancar." Kakashi berdehem. Meski tidak bisa melihat wajah Shizune, dia tahu wanita itu pasti menatapnya seolah akan melubangi punggungnya.

Wanita misterius itu tanpa diduga menurunkan pistolnya kemudian menjauh dari Kakashi dan Shizune. "Sayang sekali kalian tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kembali senjata-senjata kalian."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Kakashi kini memutar tubuhnya, membuat wanita itu seketika mengambil langkah defensif dengan mengangkat pistolnya.

"Karena aku adalah orang yang membeli senjata-senjata itu dari Orochimaru."

Shizune memutar kedua bola mata hitamnya. Masalah baru muncul lagi dan hal itu membuatnya _sangat kesal_ , urat-uratnya bermunculan karena menggenggam gagang pistol dengan sangat kuat, membuat suaranya setengah mendesis saat bertanya, "Jadi kau tidak akan mengembalikannya?"

"Aku membeli senjata-senjata itu dengan harga sangat mahal. Kenapa aku harus mengembalikannya?"

"Apa kau tahu kalau itu adalah senjata milik kami?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu dari mana asal senjata-senjata itu."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan _Hotaru_?" Kakashi yang sedari tadi terdiam, menyela _obrolan_ kedua wanita itu.

"Aku Tsunade, salah satu ketua dari organisasi _Hotaru_."

Mendengarnya, Kakashi menarik napas panjang. Tubuh jangkungnya berdiri tegap di antara kedua wanita itu. Masalah yang sebenarnya cukup sederhana malah menjadi semakin rumit. Tidak, dia tidak menyalahkan tindakan Shizune karena telah menembak Orochimaru tepat di kepala. Dia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi wanita itu. _Hotaru_ telah terlibat dan wanita pirang itu—salah satu ketua _Hotaru_ —sepertinya tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi. Jika seperti itu, mungkin Kakashi bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Shizune terhadap Orochimaru.

Yang membuat keadaan mereka tidak beruntung adalah; _Hotaru_ merupakan sebuah organisasi yang kontra terhadap FEDRA— _Federal Disaster Response Agency_ —yang menilai tindakannya untuk menanggulangi wabah terlalu bersifat _police state_ dan tirani. _Hotaru_ berusaha mengalahkan FEDRA untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan pemerintah dan membentuk tim khusus untuk mencari vaksin dari wabah infeksi otak oleh jamur _cordyceps_.

Kepala Kakashi rasanya semakin berdenyut. Jika membunuh wanita itu, artinya mereka akan terdaftar sebagai DPO—tidak hanya untuk anak buah Orochimaru tapi juga _Hotaru_. Belum lagi mereka menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini, para anak buah Orochimaru menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka dan menghujani mereka dengan tembakan.

"Ikuti aku!" teriak Tsunade pada Kakashi dan Shizune. "Aku tahu jalan keluar dari sini!"

Tak ada waktu untuk bertanya. Hanya dengan saling menatap, kedua orang di belakang Tsunade bisa mengerti isi kepala masing-masing. Dengan segera mereka mengikuti wanita pirang itu keluar dari _basement_ , berlari cepat di bawah sinar matahari musim panas, tak peduli dengan baju yang sudah melekat erat di tubuh mereka karena basah kuyup oleh keringat. Kakashi beberapa kali melepas tembakan hingga pelurunya benar-benar habis. Shizune yang berlari di depannya juga sudah kehabisan peluru. Tinggal Tsunade yang masih melepas tembakan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar habis.

Lalu sepasang mata abu-abu Kakashi melihat sebuah simbol di dinding kota, yang digambar memakai cat semprot. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya. Wanita yang cerdas, pikirnya. Membawa mereka memasuki area protokol FEDRA di mana orang-orang yang tak terdaftar tak bisa memasukinya—kecuali mengetahui sebuah jalan rahasia. Dengan bunyi desingan peluru dan rentetan tembakan, pasti membuat para tentara yang sedang berjaga segera waspada. Tanpa melihat ke belakang pun, Kakashi tahu anak buah Orochimaru lebih baik memilih mundur.

Ketiga sosok itu masuk dengan mudah melalui sebuah celah di dinding beton yang letaknya sangat tersembunyi karena tertutup oleh mobil rongsokan serta sesemakan. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi berturut-turut muncul dan tak pernah berhenti berlari hingga Tsunade membawa mereka ke flat tempat dia tinggal jika tak bersama kawan-kawan satu organisasinya.

Langkah pertama Kakashi di flat itu berakibat serangan pemukul _baseball_ di perutnya, membuatnya refleks menangkis serangan itu dengan tangannya. Serangan itu tidak keras tapi pastinya akan meninggalkan memar.

"Apa itu tadi?" Kakashi merebut paksa pemukul _baseball_ itu dan membuat penyerangnya menggeram. Dia menemukan seorang gadis remaja berwajah keras menatapnya tak suka. "Kau." Kakashi mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung benda yang kini berada pada genggamannya pada dahi remaja yang cukup lebar itu. "Aku bisa dengan mudah mematahkan tubuh kurusmu itu, jadi jangan macam-macam denganku."

Remaja itu kembali menggeram pada Kakashi. Sejujurnya, remaja itu banyak mengingatkan Kakashi pada kucing tetangga flatnya saat sedang marah atau lapar.

"Sakura, dia bersamaku." Tersirat nada geli dalam nada suara Tsunade membuat Kakashi sekali lagi menghela napas panjang.

"Dan wanita itu?" tunjuk remaja bernama Sakura pada Shizune.

 _Oh, dia punya suara juga. Kukira dia hanya bisa menggeram dan mendengus seperti_ runners. Tapi itu hanya ada di dalam kepala Kakashi.

"Dia juga bersamaku. Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak suka ada orang asing masuk ke flat kita!"

Salah satu alis Kakashi terangkat saat memerhatikan remaja itu yang memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_ terang, memakai kaos hijau tua berlengan panjang yang membuat sepasang mata hijaunya semakin mencolok. Kerutan di dahinya selalu muncul tatkala menatap Kakashi, membuat pria itu tertegun karena sepertinya Shizune tidak mendapat perlakuan yang sama sepertinya.

"Sakura, masuk ke kamarmu dan bawa Hinata bersamamu." Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan lembut namun ketegasan tersirat dalam nada suaranya. Jika tidak menyebut nama yang lain lagi, dua orang yang baru saja datang bersamanya, pasti tidak akan menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di ruangan itu.

Hinata, gadis sebaya Sakura, dengan rambut indigo panjang, sedang duduk di atas bangku kayu sembari memerhatikan mereka dengan senyuman. Wajahnya yang polos dan hangat terlihat sangat berbeda dengan wajah Sakura yang sepertinya siap memukul apa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

Mendengar Tsunade, Sakura mendengus sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar tidur. Sementara Kakashi bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat ke dada, Shizune pun mulai membuka percakapan.

"Kenapa kau membawa kami ke sini?"

"Berterima kasihlah padaku," sahut Tsunade datar.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengembalikan senjata-senjata kami."

"Dengar, senjata-senjata itu adalah milik kami sekarang dan aku membawa kalian ke sini bukan untuk bernegosiasi."

"Lalu apa?" Shizune kini bisa melihat dengan jelas wanita itu. Meski tatapan matanya tajam dan seolah mengintimidasi, Shizune tidak akan gentar.

Tsunade memerhatikan mereka berdua. Pria yang sedang bersandar di dinding itu, menunggunya berbicara, dengan sorot mata abu-abu yang tajam, seolah membuat tubuh wanita itu bergetar. Bukan karena rasa takut tapi karena tahu bahwa pria itu menyembunyikan kekuatan besar dan sebuah tekad kuat jika sudah berkompromi terhadap sesuatu. Selama menjabat sebagai salah satu ketua Organisasi _Hotaru_ , Tsunade belum pernah menemukan hal seperti ini. Pria ini, pria dengan rambut keperakan, adalah seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk sesuatu yang besar. Tidak, Tsunade bukan peramal. Tidak ada yang namanya ramalan di dunia ini, terutama jika kau hidup belasan tahun dalam dunia yang sedang apokalips. Tsunade bisa membaca gestur tubuh seseorang dan jika dia menemukan pria ini bertahun-tahun lalu, sudah pasti dia akan mengajaknya untuk bergabung bersama _Hotaru_ , bahkan mungkin memimpinnya.

Di lain sisi, wanita itu, yang dia ketahui bernama Shizune, juga tak bisa dipandang remeh. Dengan luka di bagian perutnya, Shizune masih bisa melancarkan tembakan-tembakan dan tepat sasaran, saat mereka dikejar-kejar anak buah Orochimaru beberapa saat lalu. Seorang wanita dengan garis kuat terpatri di wajahnya, serta bekas luka di leher dan lengannya, dan Tsunade mendapati bahwa sorot mata hitam legam itu yang dulunya—mungkin—hangat kini semakin memudar karena telah melewati kerasnya dunia apokalips.

Kedua orang ini, adalah orang-orang yang sangat tangguh.

Tsunade menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya sebelum berkata, "Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu." Tatapan Kakashi tetap tidak beralih dari Tsunade. Wanita itu bahkan bisa merasakan tubuh Shizune yang berubah tegang. "Aku bisa memberikan imbalan senjata sebanyak dua kali lipat yang aku beli dari Orochimaru jika kalian setuju untuk melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Apa itu?" Dahi Shizune mengernyit.

"Bawa Sakura dan Hinata bersama kalian."

Terdengar dengusan yang berasal dari satu-satunya pria di ruangan itu. Tsunade menoleh padanya dan menemukan sorot mengejek dari mata abu-abunya. Kakashi menatap Tsunade tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Bagaimana kami tahu kau tidak berbohong tentang senjata-senjata itu?" tanya Shizune yang memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Hanya jika kalian setuju membawa Sakura dan Hinata keluar dari sini, membawa mereka ke titik pertemuan yang akan aku bilang nanti."

Shizune berhenti bertanya. Dia tampak berpikir sebelum menoleh pada Kakashi. Mengetahui arti tatapan wanita itu, tubuh Kakashi menjauhi dinding dan berdiri tegak. Shizune berjalan mendekatinya seperti anak kucing yang meminta makan.

" _No, no._ Shizune, aku tidak mau," ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Dua kali lipat, Kakashi," desis Shizune. "Bayangkan kita mendapatkan senjata-senjata itu gratis dan jumlahnya bertambah! Bayangkan berapa banyak uang yang bisa kita dapatkan!"

"Shizune, hentikan." Kakashi memegang lengan Shizune dengan keras. "Jangan terima tawaran ini."

"Hanya membawa dua remaja, Kakashi, _please_?" Hanya di depan pria itu Shizune memperlihatkan sisi lain dirinya, dan dia tahu pria itu pasti akan luluh.

Tsunade memutar kedua bola matanya. Hanya dengan melihat mereka, dia tahu jika kedua orang itu memiliki hubungan yang—ehem—sedikit platonis jika tidak ingin disebut romantis.

"Salah satunya adalah remaja pemarah yang mungkin akan membunuhku jika aku lengah sedikit saja. Dia tidak menyukaiku." Terdengar sebuah tendangan di balik pintu kamar tak jauh dari mereka. Kakashi menatap Shizune dengan salah satu alis terangkat. " _See_?" _Dan aku pun ragu dengan remaja yang satunya._

Shizune tersenyum. Senyum pertama yang Kakashi lihat di hari itu. "Aku tahu. Dia menyukaiku. Kau lihat dia tidak memukulku, kan?"

Kakashi menghela napas panjang dan kedua tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Menjaga dua remaja? Kakashi mungkin lebih memilih menjaga 10 singa. Dia kembali menatap Shizune dan menyerahkan keputusan pada wanita itu. Shizune sekali lagi tersenyum sebelum menoleh pada Tsunade.

"Setelah aku melihat senjata-senjata yang kau bilang tadi. Bawa aku ke sana."

"Sakura, Hinata, keluarlah," kata Tsunade. Tak lama pintu kamar membuka dan dua gadis remaja itu keluar. Tampak jelas dagu Sakura terangkat dengan angkuh sementara gadis di belakangnya nampak malu-malu. Sakura menatap dua orang asing yang ada di depannya sambil mendengus pelan.

"Kau menyuruh kami ikut dengan mereka, iya 'kan?" tanya Sakura dingin.

Tsunade mengangguk pelan. "Aku harus melakukannya. Mereka akan membawa kalian ke titik pertemuan."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?" tanya Sakura dengan suara melengking.

Tsunade menghela napas lalu membuka jas panjang hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sakura dan Hinata berseru pelan saat menyadari kemeja wanita itu bersimbah darah di bagian pinggang. Shizune menatapnya dengan membelalak tapi Tsunade hanya tersenyum simpul ke arahnya. Sementara Kakashi seketika memejam mata dan tersenyum. Wanita yang hebat, pikirnya. Menyembunyikan luka tembak itu dan tak menunjukkan rasa sakit sama sekali.

 _Dan sudah berapa kali aku memujinya hari ini? Dua kali?_

"Aku tidak bisa membawa kalian. Untuk saat ini." Tsunade membungkuk di depan kedua remaja. "Aku akan menemui kalian setelah aku pulih."

"Kapan?" Suara Sakura terdengar serak, sedangkan Hinata kini mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan Sakura.

"Aku janji akan menemui kalian begitu kalian sampai di titik pertemuan. Tapi kalian harus berjanji padaku."

Sakura menunduk, seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan wanita itu selanjutnya. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka dengan orang asing."

"Sakura..." Hinata berujar lirih di belakangnya.

"Sakura, mereka orang-orang baik. Aku yakin. Mereka akan membawa kalian dengan selamat. Aku bisa melakukannya tapi dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, aku tidak yakin apa kita bertiga bisa selamat atau tidak."

Jika ingin berargumen lebih jauh, maka waktu mereka hanya terbuang sia-sia di sini. Jadi Sakura dan Hinata akhirnya memeluk Tsunade, sementara Shizune dan Kakashi menunggu aba-aba kapan mereka harus berangkat.

"Shizune, ikut aku. Aku akan membawamu melihat senjata-senjata itu."

Shizune menoleh pada Kakashi dan mengangguk pelan, seolah berkata _semuanya akan baik-baik saja_. Kakashi hanya tersenyum singkat, berusaha untuk memercayai tatapan wanita itu. _Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semoga._

Tsunade lalu memberikan sebuah peta pada Kakashi sambil berkata, "Aku ingin kau membawa mereka ke sini," tunjuknya pada salah satu lokasi yang ada di peta kertas berbungkus lakban bening.

Kakashi menatap lokasi yang masih ada di dalam area protokol FEDRA lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Tunggu di sana hingga kami kembali." Tsunade memberi Kakashi sebuah peta sebelum beranjak keluar dari flat dengan Shizune mengekorinya, hingga gema langkah-langkah mereka tak terdengar lagi

Saat mereka tak tampak lagi, Kakashi menghela napas panjang sebelum memberi instruksi untuk kedua remaja mengikutinya. Satu remaja pemarah dengan tubuh kaku hingga langkah kakinya akan membuat semut kocar-kacir. Satu lagi remaja cantik yang nampaknya pemalu, yang Kakashi tahu sedang meliriknya, menilai dirinya.

Dalam diam, mereka melewati beberapa bangunan tua dan bayang-bayang mereka semakin memanjang. Senja sebentar lagi berganti malam. Hewan-hewan _nocturnal_ mulai terbangun dan mengeluarkan aneka jenis suara, bahkan kunang-kunang mulai muncul satu persatu. Para penjaga yang mereka lewati hanya melirik mereka dengan santai meski Kakashi tahu tubuh mereka menegang karena tingkat kewaspadaan meningkat berkali lipat saat malam hari.

Mereka tiba di sebuah rumah yang nampak terurus dibanding bangunan sekitarnya, dan lokasinya cukup tersembunyi. Kakashi menduga rumah itu digunakan Tsunade atau mungkin anggota _Hotaru_ yang lain untuk mengadakan pertemuan. Melihat dari sikap dua remaja yang bersamanya berubah santai serta mulai melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, Kakashi menebak mereka sudah sering berada di sini.

Sakura yang duduk di sofa, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari balik kaosnya. Kakashi yang melihat itu, hanya mengangkat alis. Gadis yang besar di bawah pengasuhan _Hotaru_ tentu saja pandai menggunakan benda-benda seperti itu. Kakashi lalu beralih pada Hinata, gadis pemalu yang kini berusaha membuka makanan kaleng dengan pisau di tangannya. Kakashi yakin remaja itu juga pandai memanfaatkan pisau.

Kakashi duduk di lantai kayu dengan kaki berselonjor ke depan, punggungnya bersandar ke dinding. Mata abu-abunya menatap sinar bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui kisi-kisi kayu yang terpaku kuat di setiap jendela.

"Hei, kau pria tua!"

Kakashi mendengar panggilan, dan dia tahu jika yang dimaksud dengan pria tua itu adalah dirinya, namun dia memilih tidak menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Tsunade?"

Kakashi menengadah hanya untuk menemukan sebuah tangan berkulit pucat menyodorkan makanan kaleng padanya. Hinata tersenyum meski tanpa suara menyuruhnya untuk makan.

"Hei, pria tua!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, membuat dua orang lain di ruangan itu menoleh padanya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kalian mengabaikanku."

Kakashi menikmati makan malamnya tanpa suara meski otaknya terus saja bekerja. _Mengabaikanmu? Bukankah kau tidak menyukai orang asing, Nona?_

"Makanlah dulu." Hinata menyodorkan sekaleng makanan pada sahabatnya lalu memilih duduk di sebelah Kakashi.

Kakashi beringsut menjauh, merasa kurang nyaman jika area _privasi_ nya diinvasi oleh seseorang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu, meski hanya seorang remaja. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar Shizune cepat kembali.

"Hei!"

Sekali lagi alis Kakashi terangkat tapi dia tetap tidak mau melihat Sakura yang duduk beberapa meter di depannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah menyerangmu."

 _Hm, rupanya makanan kaleng itu punya efek yang bagus._

"Saat itu aku tidak tahu kalau kalian datang bersama Tsunade. Kami sudah menunggunya berjam-jam dan kami pikir dia disandera. Hal itu memperkuat dugaan kami saat dia tiba bersama dua orang asing dengan wajah garang. Wanita itu, siapa namanya? Shizune? Dia pacarmu? Dia cukup manis tapi saat melihatmu, aku langsung tidak suka. Kau pria tua dengan wajah menyebalkan dan matamu yang kelihatan malas itu, seolah kau tidak ingin hidup lagi di dunia ini. Maaf, mungkin aku terlalu menghakimimu padahal kita baru saja bertemu. _Kuso_!"

Terdengar tawa tertahan dari Hinata. Kakashi akhirnya menoleh menatap Sakura.

"Akhirnya kau menyadari kehadiranku juga." Sakura membentangkan tangannya, seketika melupakan makan malamnya yang bertengger di pahanya. Sakura lalu berdehem, memperbaiki posisinya dan kembali mengunyah makanannya. "Aku ingin tahu, apa kau sudah pernah keluar dari area protokol? Aku dan Hinata belum pernah melakukannya." Bahunya mengedik. "Kurasa aku sudah cukup senang, untuk saat ini, karena bisa melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari. Oh, dan Shizune itu, dia pacarmu? Eh? Apa aku sudah menanyakan itu tadi, ya?"

Kakashi meletakkan kaleng yang sudah kosong di sebelahnya. Salah satu kakinya tertekuk ke atas dan dia menaruh lengannya di atas lututnya. Tentu saja dia sudah pernah keluar dari area protokol, bahkan lebih jauh dari itu. Mungkin Sakura dan Hinata meragukan kemampuannya untuk membawa mereka keluar dari Zona Karantina Konoha. Tapi dia bukanlah tipe orang yang harus mendeskripsikan satu persatu apa yang dia mampu dan apa yang tak bisa dilakukannya. Dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan itu. Kakashi dan Shizune hanya perlu menerima tugas ini, membawa kedua remaja ke titik pertemuan, lalu kembali melakukan kegiatan _normal_ mereka.

 _Dan apa itu? Pemandangan kota di malam hari? Memangnya mereka sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati liburan musim panas? Yang benar saja._

" _Pinky,_ " Kakashi akhirnya bersuara.

"Ya?" Sakura bersemangat karena akhirnya Kakashi menyerah dari diamnya dan mau bercerita pada mereka.

"Bisa tidak kau diam lima menit saja?"

Hinata tergelak, yang buru-buru menyembunyikan gelaknya dalam suara batuk tidak jelas. Sakura mendelik. Melihat Sakura yang hampir meledak membuat Hinata buru-buru menenangkannya, "Tentu saja Kakashi sudah melakukannya, Sakura. Tsunade tidak akan menyerahkan kita pada kedua orang ini kalau memang mereka tidak mampu."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi asistennya, Hinata?" Sakura ganti mendelik ke arah sahabatnya.

Hinata kembali tertawa pelan sebelum beralih pada pria di sebelahnya. "Maafkan dia, Kakashi... err, namamu Kakashi 'kan? Dia memang seperti itu. Tapi dia baik, kok." Kakashi hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai sinyal kalau dia mendengar Hinata dan gadis itu hanya mendesah pelan. Rupanya Kakashi sangat sulit didekati, batinnya. _Atau mungkin aku yang mudah percaya dengan orang-orang._

"Aku tidak butuh percakapan ini. Kau..." tunjuk Kakashi pada Sakura. "Kau tidak menyukai orang asing, 'kan? Aku pun tidak suka remaja cerewet sepertimu. Dan kau..." Dia beralih pada Hinata. "Jangan mempercayai setiap orang yang kau temui. Di luar sini, hal itu sangat berbahaya. Kau bisa mati dalam sekejap jika memegang prinsip seperti itu."

"Akan kucatat itu dalam kepalaku." Hinata dengan tubuh gemetar mulai duduk menjauh dari Kakashi.

Sesaat berlalu dan kesunyian muncul di permukaan. Hanya terdengar desau malas dari angin yang berhembus. Suara jangkrik di musim panas semakin bersahutan, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya seolah terbuai. Sakura bahkan sudah bersandar di dinding dengan mata terpejam dan bibir sedikit membuka. Tapi tidak dengan seorang Kakashi.

Suara jangkrik yang bersahut-sahutan adalah pertanda baik jika keadaan di sekeliling mereka dalam situasi aman. Jika jangkrik-jangkrik itu berhenti berbunyi, artinya ada seseorang atau _sesuatu_ yang mendekati mereka. Seperti saat ini. Tubuhnya menegak, menjauh dari dinding sebelum berdiri. Kakinya yang tertutup bot coklat melangkah pelan di atas lantai kayu menuju jendela untuk mengintai keadaan di luar. Kemudian dia memberi sinyal dengan telunjuknya pada Hinata agar membangunkan Sakura yang mulai terkantuk-kantuk, membuat gadis itu menggeragap saat membuka mata.

"Ada apa? A-apa yang terjadi? _Runners_?"

"Tenang, Sakura. Ambil pisaumu," bisik Hinata lalu berjalan ke arah jendela lain di ruangan itu. Dia menoleh pada Kakashi. Pria itu masih berdiri kaku dengan mata memicing mengawasi sekitar. Bangunan yang mereka tempati sekarang sedikit lebih jauh dari Zona Karantina meski masih ada dalam wilayah protokol _FEDRA_. Sisi baiknya, para tentara masih berpatroli meski hanya sekali dalam beberapa jam. Sisi buruknya, di malam hari para _runners_ biasa berkeliaran. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya di gagang pisau.

"Kakashi," panggil Sakura dengan suara tertahan. "Seseorang... dari pintu..."

"Hinata, perhatikan keadaan di luar," perintah Kakashi cepat dan hanya dalam beberapa langkah panjang dia sampai di depan pintu. "Kau bantu aku," tunjuknya pada Sakura yang langsung berdiri di sisi lain, pisaunya siaga di depan dadanya. Lalu terdengar ketukan di pintu, membuat Kakashi menatap Sakura yang mengangkat bahu. Runners _tidak mungkin mengetuk pintu 'kan?_ Masih dengan pistol teracung, Kakashi membuka pintu dan seketika merasa lega menemukan Shizune serta Tsunade berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tsunade menyerobot masuk dan mendapati wajah-wajah penuh ketegangan di ruangan itu. "Kalian pikir kami salah satu dari makhluk-makhluk itu?"

Kedua remaja langsung menghambur ke arah Tsunade dengan senyum lebar dan bertanya mengenai luka wanita itu. Tsunade tetap tidak berubah pikiran. Dia merasa tak sanggup untuk mengantar mereka. Lagipula dia masih ada urusan yang belum diselesaikan. Sementara itu Shizune berbicara dengan Kakashi, suaranya terdengar pelan dan rendah.

"Senjata yang sangat banyak. Ini transaksi yang bagus, Kakashi."

"Aku tahu," sahut pria rambut perak.

"Mereka tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Mereka cukup jinak, untuk saat ini."

Shizune tertawa pelan. "Tidak kusangka ternyata kau bisa berkata manis juga."

Kakashi hanya mengangkat alis mendengar komentar itu.

"Kalian harus berangkat sekarang." Suara berat Tsunade mengalihkan setiap kepala yang ada di ruangan itu. "Para tentara hanya berpatroli tiga jam sekali di wilayah ini. Sekarang adalah kesempatan yang bagus."

Seperti biasa, tak ada perdebatan. Setelah semuanya dirasa lengkap, Tsunade mengantar mereka keluar.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menemani kalian." Tsunade memeluk kedua remaja yang balas memeluknya begitu erat seakan berat untuk berpisah dengannya. "Tapi kita akan bertemu kembali. Kalian hanya perlu berhasil sampai di titik pertemuan. Setelah itu para anggota _Hotaru_ yang lain akan mengambil kalian."

Tsunade kini beralih menatap Kakashi dan Shizune.

"Jaga mereka, pastikan mereka tiba dengan selamat. _Hotaru_ akan menunggu kalian di tujuan. Katakan pada mereka kalau Tsunade yang mengirim kalian. Setelah itu tugas kalian selesai. Aku pun sudah menyerahkan kunci gudang pada Shizune. Jaga diri kalian."

Hanya itu. Tak ada basa-basi. Tak ada kata-kata lain lagi hingga mereka sepenuhnya berpisah. Kakashi menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang dan melihat bagaimana Tsunade menatapnya sejenak penuh harap sebelum menutup pintu dari dalam.

Keempat orang itu pun segera menghilang di balik tirai malam.

 **-oo-**

 **TBC**

 **-oo-**

Glosarium:

 **Gin Note** : Saya akan memberikan sedikit keterangan mengenai Yang Terinfeksi dan proses mutasinya. Yang Terinfeksi sendiri terdiri empat fase dan tiap fase memiliki tingkat kesulitan masing-masing.

 **Runners** : tahap paling awal dan paling lemah karena baru saja memasuki tahap transformasi. Mata mereka adalah target utama jamur _Cordyceps_ , maka penglihatan mereka buruk. Namun Runners masih memiliki beberapa insting manusia, seperti menggeram dengan suara manusia. Bentuk tubuh pun masih seperti manusia biasa. Yang membedakan adalah warna matanya yang memerah. Runners terbagi dua: ada yang selalu berjalan-jalan mencari mangsa, dan berdiam di tempat. Tipe pertama, cukup _aware_ terhadap kehadiran manusia karena mereka masih bisa melihat dengan baik. Tipe kedua termasuk pasif karena lebih banyak diam, tidak akan menyerang kalau tidak diserang lebih dulu.

 **Stalkers** : adalah tahap kedua, peralihan dari Runners menuju Clickers. Stalkers memiliki penglihatan dan kecepatan seperti Runners dan bersifat ganas seperti Clickers. Ciri khas mereka adalah mengeluarkan suara dari hidung, dikarenakan bagian wajah Stalkers mulai tumbuh jamur dan merusak hidung serta menutupi salah satu bola mata. Mereka senang berlari lalu sembunyi cepat. Juga dikenal bersifat 'sembunyi lalu menyergap'.

 **Clickers** : tahap ketiga dan termasuk paling berbahaya. Memiliki kekuatan menyerang yang berada di atas level manusia. Ciri khas adalah bentuk wajah rusak karena ditumbuhi jamur dan menutupi kedua mata. Clickers tidak bisa melihat tapi sensitif terhadap suara sekecil apapun. Jika mendengar sedikit bunyi yang membuatnya tertarik, maka Clickers akan menjadi ganas menuju sumber bunyi. Kita bisa menghindarinya dengan cara mengendap-endap atau memancingnya dengan lemparan batu (seperti di Chap sebelumnya) agar bisa lolos.

 **Bloaters** : Sang Raja. Tahap akhir apabila terinfeksi. Butuh sekitar delapan tahun dari seorang manusia baru yang terinfeksi untuk menjadi Bloaters. Sangat sulit dibunuh, juga mampu menyerang dari jarak jauh dengan melemparkan sejenis 'kutil' atau bom jamur. Bom ini bisa meledak dan menyebarkan spora beracun. Ciri khasnya berbadan besar dengan tumbuh jamur di sekujur tubuhnya.

Yup, itulah sedikit pengetahuan dari Pasukan Yang Terinfeksi *laugh* semoga memberikan pencerahan.

 **Pistol 9mm:** jenis pistol paling populer di dunia, untuk personal dan militer. Sangat cocok untuk melindungi diri dan mudah digunakan. Kakashi menggunakan jenis _Taurus PT 92_ , berwarna perak dan bergagang hitam.

 **Amaya Note** : Semula saya mengira tahapan Stalkers itu membuat pengidapnya jadi hobi menguntit seseorang semacam _secret admirer_ *laugh* Nah, thx buat Gin yang bikin saya jadi ngakak terus setiap lagi _nyiangin_ jamur kipas buat ditumis, karena yang kebayang adalah wajah Stalkers. Belum lagi melempar kutil. Aish… *ngakak*

Anw ada sedikit perubahan di prolog. Karena satu dan lain hal, karakter Neji kami hilangkan. Maaf buat pens-nya Neji ya *laugh* Silakan membaca ulang chapter yang lalu ya. Thx ^^

 _Mind to review?_ Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan _*bow*_


	3. Outside

**Title:** The Other Of Us

 **Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

 **Type:** Multiple Chapter/ MC

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre:** Adventure/ Sci-fi/ Romance

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto** , The Last Of Us © **Naughty Dog**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK serta karakter-karakter dari Naughty Dog)_

 _Dulu mengambil keputusan itu sangat mudah, kan? Jam berapa harus bangun, apa yang harus dipakai, ke mana harus pergi. Sekarang, semuanya telah berbeda. Apa kau bisa membedakan siapa musuh, siapa teman? Kau bisa membunuh? Atau melakukan yang lebih buruk lagi? Jika salah satu orang yang kau sayangi telah terinfeksi, apakah kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat? Apakah kau akan mempertaruhkan hidupmu, sama seperti yang akan kulakukan untukmu?_

 **-oo-**

 **The Other Of Us**

 **(chapter two: Outside)**

 **.**

"Apa aku bisa mendapatkan senjata seperti itu?" bisik Sakura pada Hinata yang berjalan bersisian dengannya di sebuah terowongan bawah tanah, menunjuk pistol bergagang coklat yang terikat di pinggul ramping Shizune.

"Bisa saja," sahut Hinata cepat setelah mengalihkan tatapannya dari cahaya senter yang menari-nari di depan mereka. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menemukan mayat yang punya pistol. Tapi pastikan kau mencari yang masih ada pelurunya."

" _Yeah,_ kau benar." Sakura tersenyum kecut. Dia mengingat bagaimana Tsunade biasa membawa mereka keluar sedikit lebih jauh dari Dinding Besar dan menemukan beberapa mayat di hampir setiap bangunan tua yang mereka lewati. Mayat-mayat yang telah membusuk, terinfeksi atau tidak, dengan sebuah peluru bersarang di kepala mereka. Membayangkan mencari-cari pistol di sisa-sisa tubuh mereka saja sudah membuat Sakura bergidik. Bahkan dia dapat merasakan keputus-asaan melingkupi orang-orang itu sebelum dengan sendirinya mengarahkan timah panas untuk mematikan otak mereka. Memikirkan Tsunade, dia berharap agar wanita itu baik-baik saja setelah mereka meninggalkannya dan segera menyusul.

Sakura lalu menarik napas, mencoba menghirup aroma lembab di antara dinding tanah yang mereka lewati. Dalam hati dia mengira-ngira sudah seberapa jauh tim mereka dari Zona Karantina. Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membawa mereka pada Hotaru? Bibir Sakura mengerucut saat menyadari apakah kelompok kecil mereka bisa disebut sebuah tim mengingat pria berwajah datar seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin yang berjalan di belakang mereka sangat jelas tak menyukai dirinya dan Hinata? Benar, pria itu dan Shizune hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Tsunade. Mereka tak ada waktu untuk bercakap-cakap layaknya orang normal. Sakura mendengus. Normal? Seperti apakah normal itu? Sakura tak bisa menjelaskannya. Dunia apokalips tempat dia dan Hinata dilahirkan—FEDRA, Dinding Besar, berburu makanan, Yang Terinfeksi—adalah satu-satunya hal yang normal di mata mereka.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata mencoba berseru sepelan mungkin pada sahabatnya yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Rupanya langkah Sakura melambat dan matanya nampak menerawang. Remaja itu terkesiap menyadari sikapnya lalu menengadah dan mempercepat langkah.

Sementara Kakashi yang mengikuti kedua remaja itu hanya berdecak pelan. Tapi karena mereka berada di terowongan, decakannya malah menggema dan mata abu-abunya menangkap jelas tubuh Sakura yang berubah kaku sebelum menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajam. Kakashi menatapnya kembali dengan salah satu alis terangkat tinggi seolah berkata, ' _Apa masalahmu?'_

"Huh!"

Sakura kembali menatap ke depan dengan dagu terangkat angkuh dan bersumpah dalam hati tidak akan memilih untuk berada di dekat pria itu meski dia adalah satu-satunya orang terakhir di dunia ini.

 **..**

"Kita sudah sampai."

Shizune mengarahkan senter ke atas. Di balik papan itu terdapat sebuah bangunan kayu yang merupakan salah satu jalan keluar dari terowongan bawah tanah. Wanita itu lalu terdiam, mencoba mendengar jenis suara apapun yang berasal dari atas mereka. Dia tak mau sesaat setelah mereka di atas tanah, para _Stalker_ atau _Runners_ justru menjadikan mereka menu makan malam.

"Sakura, bantu aku bawa kotak kayu yang ada di sana," tunjuknya pada benda yang dimaksud, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dengan sigap Sakura melakukannya. Shizune kini berdiri di atas kotak itu. Kedua tangannya terentang ke atas, menyentuh bilah papan dengan ujung jarinya dan mendorongnya perlahan untuk membuat sedikit celah. Kemudian dia merogoh saku _jeans -_ nya untuk mengambil kepingan kecil cermin, menyusupkannya di antara celah tadi dan mulai mengawasi jikalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan bergerak di atas sana.

Sakura memperhatikan setiap gerakan wanita itu dan mencatatnya ke dalam ingatannya. Jika mereka sudah menemukan tempat untuk beristirahat, dia akan menuliskannya di jurnalnya.

"Aman."

Tanpa menoleh, Shizune memberi konfirmasi pada Kakashi yang mengangguk di belakangnya. Shizune menyimpan cermin di saku celananya. Dia kembali menekan papan dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kali ini sedikit keras sebelum menyusupkan jemarinya di antara celah dan menggeser papan itu agar terbuka cukup lebar hingga bisa dilewati manusia dewasa. Cahaya bulan dari luar segera saja menerobos masuk membuat Shizune dan Kakashi segera mematikan senter mereka.

"Aku akan naik lebih dulu." Seperti biasa, tanpa kesulitan Shizune mendorong tubuhnya ke atas, lengan rampingnya nampak kuat menopang tubuhnya sebelum kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut _jeans_ lusuh direntangkan agar bisa mencapai permukaan lantai di atas mereka. Kepalanya yang tertutup _scarf_ ungu kemudian muncul dengan sebuah seringai. "Aku akan menarik kalian ke atas. Siapa yang lebih dulu?"

"Aku." Hinata melangkah ke atas kotak kayu, mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang disambut Shizune. Menggunakan bantuan Sakura yang memegang kaki Hinata untuk mendorongnya ke atas, gadis dengan rambut indigo itu akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah berada di sebelah Shizune.

"Aku akan mengawasi sekeliling." Shizune menepuk pelan pundak Hinata lalu berdiri sambil memegang pistol, matanya memicing tajam dalam keremangan cahaya bulan. Situasi di sekitar mereka saat ini memang aman, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? "Kau bisa menarik temanmu, 'kan?"

Hinata menatap ke bawah, pada Sakura yang tengah menjulurkan tangan ke atas. Tubuh Sakura memang sedikit lebih mungil daripada dirinya, tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa ragu mampu mengangkat gadis itu, karena salah-salah bisa dia yang jatuh terperosok ke lubang. Dengan sedikit keraguan Hinata mencoba menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri di permukaan lantai, mencoba menggapai tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu ke atas dengan sekuat tenaga, peluh mulai membanjir di dahi dan lehernya. Otot-otot lengannya terasa sakit karena berkontraksi. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura menjadi lebih tinggi, seolah ada kekuatan besar yang mendorongnya dari bawah. Tapi karena itu Hinata dengan mudah menarik Sakura keluar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sambil memijat-mijat lengannya. Untuk seseorang yang bertubuh kurus, Sakura lumayan berat. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan. Mengomentari berat tubuh seseorang, terutama seorang gadis seperti Sakura, bukanlah keputusan yang tepat meski di dunia apokalips sekali pun. Hinata berdehem pelan untuk dirinya sendiri, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah saat membayangkan dirinya pernah diceramahi selama dua jam penuh karena telah menanyakan berapa berat tubuh Tsunade.

" _Yeah_ , aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata. Sakura menegakkan tubuh lalu mendapati Kakashi kini berdiri di belakang mereka. Kepala Sakura langsung menunduk, kerongkongannya terasa kering mendadak saat berkata, "Te-terima kasih." Dan Kakashi hanya menanggapinya dengan melempar sesuatu ke arah kaki Sakura. Sepatu keds merah bagian kiri. Buru-buru Sakura meraih benda itu, memasangnya kembali ke kakinya dan mengikat talinya kuat-kuat agar tak terlepas lagi.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata lagi yang khawatir melihat wajah sahabatnya.

"I-iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Ha-ha." Sakura mencoba tertawa untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Kakashi telah melingkarkan lengan kokohnya ke kaki Sakura untuk mendorongnya naik. Kejadian itu tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, membuat Sakura terkesiap dan sedikit meronta karena mengira dia disergap oleh tikus raksasa. Kakinya menendang hingga kedsnya terjatuh dan mengenai kepala Kakashi.

Sakura sedikit menyesali tindakannya tapi saat mendengar tawa kecil dari pria itu, sebuah tawa mengejek, rasa penyesalan yang tadi ada di dadanya berganti kekesalan. Kenapa dia tidak menginjak kepala Kakashi saja tadi? Tentu saja dia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Sakura menggeram pelan, meninggalkan Kakashi dan bergabung bersama Hinata.

Dari sudut matanya, Kakashi memperhatikan Sakura dan mendengus pelan. Baguslah jika gadis itu tidak pernah kembali ke Zona Karantina setelah mengantarkannya ke Hotaru. Lalu Kakashi menggeser papan tadi hingga menutupi jalan masuk terowongan di bawah mereka dan melapisinya dengan sebuah karpet lusuh yang masih cukup tebal berwarna biru tua. Setelah merasa yakin jika jalan rahasia itu tak akan bisa ditemukan siapapun lagi, Kakashi bergabung dengan Shizune yang telah menunggunya.

Sekali lagi, Shizune memimpin jalan, dengan Hinata dan Sakura di belakangnya kemudian Kakashi yang kini memegang _9mm_ miliknya. Terdengar kecipak air saat mereka melangkah di antara rumput yang mencapai betis. Rumput-rumput di sekeliling mereka digenangi air atau mungkin tempat yang mereka lewati sekarang berupa rawa atau bekas rawa. Udara nampak berputar tenang, sesekali terdengar bunyi halus dari gerakan-gerakan hewan malam melewati kaki mereka. Di kejauhan terdengar desis ular serta suara jangkrik bersahut-sahutan.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menengadah menatap langit penuh bintang. Selama ini dia hanya menyaksikan bintang-bintang di langit dari flat yang ditinggalinya bersama Hinata. Dia tak pernah keluar lebih jauh dari rumah—tempat dirinya dan Hinata berpisah dengan Tsunade—dan tak memiliki keberanian untuk berjalan-jalan di malam hari meski berada di dalam Dinding. Jika tidak sedang berburu hewan untuk makan malam mereka, Sakura berlatih memukul dengan tongkat _baseball_ atau pisau atau membaca buku-buku yang berada di perpustakaan kecil milik Tsunade—oh, dan buku favoritnya adalah Harry Potter!—sementara Hinata selalu memeriksa tiap sudut flat mereka, memastikan semuanya aman, atau memasak hewan-hewan buruan mereka.

Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya pada tali ransel di pundaknya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, membuatnya terasa sulit untuk menarik napas. Dia merasa sangat bersemangat sekaligus... ketakutan. _Tidak! Aku tidak boleh merasa takut!_ Dia terus mengulang kalimat itu dalam kepalanya. Jika Tsunade percaya pada kedua orang ini, artinya dia juga harus mempercayai mereka, bahwa Shizune dan Kakashi akan melindungi mereka. Yah, meski dia tak begitu suka dengan sikap si rambut perak itu.

Mereka pun memasuki sebuah bangunan kayu melalui celah besar di dinding, menyusuri koridor langsung menuju pintu depan dan tak pernah menurunkan kewaspadaan sedikit pun hingga mereka keluar dan harus berjumpa dengan bangunan kayu lainnya di lingkungan itu.

Sakura tidak ingin bersusah payah untuk menyimpan ingatannya mengenai tempat ini atau Zona Karantina. Dirinya dan Hinata sudah mengalami banyak hal yang tidak menyenangkan di dalam sana sebelum bertemu Tsunade. Lagipula dia merasa yakin jika mereka tak akan pernah kembali ke sini. Mereka akan aman di bawah perlindungan Hotaru, seperti yang diceritakan Tsunade selama ini.

Sekitar 300 meter dari bangunan sebelumnya, mereka mendapati sebuah bangunan kayu lain di wilayah itu. Tampaknya bangunan-bangunan itu dulunya adalah sebuah pondok peristirahatan saat musim panas. Bangunan kayu yang terbuat dari mahoni ini dulunya pasti indah dan terawat. Sisa-sisa kemegahan bangunan itu masih terlihat jelas meski kini beberapa bilah papannya mulai lepas dimakan usia. Atap-atapnya tampak berlubang di sana-sini dengan genting-genting yang terlepas. Terlihat rambatan _morning glory_ serta lumut mulai memakan dan mengubur bangunan-bangunan ini secara perlahan.

Lalu Shizune berhenti tepat di depan—lagi-lagi—sebuah celah dengan mata memicing. Dia bisa melihat jelas serpihan-serpihan kecil yang melayang-layang di bagian dalam pondok itu, nampak bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan. Shizune menyadari jika pondok-pondok itu memiliki pola yang sama jadi cukup mudah untuk menemukan pintu keluar tanpa harus berputar-putar di dalamnya. Tapi karena serpihan-serpihan itu ada, Shizune berharap mereka tidak menemukan kesulitan saat berada di dalam sana. Perlahan dia mundur.

"Mereka di sini."

Kakashi yang kini berdiri di samping Shizune, menatap bangunan dua lantai itu dan menyahut pelan. " _Bloaters_." Kedua tangannya terlipat ke dada, kepalanya meneleng ke kiri dan kanan, mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Dia lalu memanggil Hinata dan remaja itu mendekatinya dengan sedikit ragu. "Perhatikan sekelilingmu. Aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan Shizune."

Hinata kembali ke samping Sakura dan berbisik pada temannya. Dengan tanggap, Sakura dan Hinata memutar tubuh mereka untuk mengawasi seperti permintaan si rambut perak.

"Tiga hari lalu aku melewati wilayah ini," ujar Kakashi tanpa memedulikan tatapan Shizune yang rupanya tak suka mendengar pengakuannya barusan.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan menjadi penunjuk jalan malam ini," dengus wanita itu.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kakashi menarik napas. "Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran Yang Terinfeksi. Bagaimana pun wilayah ini masih berada dalam wilayah protokol dan kita bisa menemukan FEDRA berkeliaran di sekitar sini, _jika beruntung_."

"Dan apa kau melihat FEDRA juga saat itu?"

"Apa kau melihat FEDRA malam ini?"

"Tidak. Belum." Shizune menggeleng. "Apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku, Kakashi?"

"Yang Terinfeksi ada di sini, hanya dalam waktu tiga hari atau mungkin kurang dari itu." Kakashi melirik Sakura dan Hinata yang nampak tegang sambil memegang senjata. "Yang Terinfeksi tidak akan berkeliaran secara acak, Shizune. _Sesuatu_ membawa mereka atau menarik perhatian mereka ke sini. 500 meter di belakang kita adalah jalan masuk _rahasia_ ke dalam Dinding."

"Hanya perlu satu _Bloaters_." Shizune tercekat. "Kakashi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita tidak mungkin kembali dan menunda misi kita." Kakashi memejam mata. "Aku hanya berharap semoga kita bisa menemukan FEDRA..." Kakashi menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka namun terus melanjutkan, "... dan memberitahu mereka tentang hal ini."

"Kau benar. Kita harus bergegas. Tapi apa sebaiknya kita menghadapi mereka di dalam nanti?" tanya Shizune ragu.

"Kurasa lebih baik menghindar daripada harus menghadapi _Bloater_. Bom Molotov yang kita miliki tidak cukup banyak. Wanita itu tidak memberi kita waktu untuk merakit banyak bom sementara perjalanan kita masih panjang."

"Aku tidak takut pada _Bloaters_ karena mereka cukup lambat bergerak dan kita punya waktu untuk lari. Tapi _Clickers_?" Shizune mendesah. Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, dan kadang hal itu terjadi, Kakashi berdecak pelan. "Kau tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik, Kakashi," erangnya kemudian.

Kakashi tersenyum datar. "Keadaan kita tidak pernah menjadi lebih baik, Shizune. Lagipula aku belum yakin jika _clickers_ ada di dalam sana."

"Kau benar." Shizune mendesah sembari menyampirkan pistol ke pinggulnya dan memilih menggunakan pisau.

"Hei." Kakashi menggenggam pipi wanita itu, merasakan kekhawatirannya. "Kita sudah melewati yang jauh lebih buruk daripada ini. Kau bahkan membunuh lebih banyak _bloaters_ dibanding aku."

Shizune tertawa kecil. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku mencatatnya di buku kas kita. Aku harus menghitung berapa banyak Molotov yang kau gunakan." Kakashi tersenyum. Senyum yang cukup lebar untuk hari itu dan sangat jarang ditemukan, senyum sangat mahal yang pada akhirnya membuat Shizune menjadi sedikit lebih rileks.

Sakura mengernyit dengan mata memicing pada dua manusia dewasa itu. Dia tahu bahwa Kakashi dan Shizune memiliki hubungan yang spesial meski tidak ada jawaban langsung dari mereka. Baik dirinya maupun Hinata cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengulik lebih jauh mengenai hal itu, mengingat Kakashi telah memberikan _nasihat_ pada mereka berdua. Tapi yang pasti, dia heran mengapa Shizune mau dengan laki-laki dengan rambut seperti sapu ijuk terbalik itu.

Sakura berdehem keras meminta perhatian bahwa dirinya dan Hinata masih ada, masih hidup dan berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter di belakang mereka. Yang menoleh pertama kali tentu saja Kakashi sementara Shizune—dengan wajah merona—membongkar ransel untuk menarik keluar sebuah masker. Wajah Kakashi sekali lagi berubah datar saat melihatnya.

"Kalian tidak lupa membawa masker 'kan?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara berat. Dia tak suka jika harus bepergian bersama orang-orang yang tak tahu bagaimana harus mempersiapkan diri. _Hell,_ bahkan piknik pun kau harus mempersiapkan semuanya. _Semuanya_. Kakashi menghitung jumlah amunisi yang dimilikinya tanpa melihat seolah hal itu sudah di luar kepala sekaligus memperhatikan bagaimana Hinata langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan sangat erat hingga buku-buku jari mereka memutih. Untuk sesaat ekspresi datarnya berubah. Kakashi tak bisa menyangkal rasa kasihan yang muncul dalam dadanya saat melihat kedua remaja itu. Wajahnya kembali mengeras saat menyampirkan pistol ke pinggulnya dan menggantinya dengan pisau _Ari B Lilah_ yang didapatnya 10 tahun lalu dari seorang pria tua.

"Ka-kami bawa. Hanya saja..." Hinata berbicara gugup. "... aku tidak takut pada mereka tapi melihat spora-spora yang beterbangan itu, aku takut kita akan bertemu dengan makhluk besar itu..."

"Hinata, ada aku. Aku akan melindungimu, oke?" Sakura menghentikan Hinata yang mulai meracau, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Sakura merunduk, kembali mengencangkan tali sepatunya dan juga milik Hinata. "Jangan lupa, kelebihan kita adalah kaki yang kuat dan bisa berlari sangat kencang."

"Lari tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Kakashi menarik pemukul _baseball_ dari tas Sakura dan menjatuhkannya di tangan gadis itu, bertanya dengan nada menyindir. "Kau tahu bagaimana menggunakannya? Karena aku tidak mau hantamanmu salah sasaran lagi."

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan galak dan dagu terangkat angkuh. Dia tahu Kakashi menyindirnya. Tapi dia tidak akan diam dan membiarkan pria itu mengejeknya terus-menerus. Dengan ketus Sakura berkata, "Kurasa aku tidak salah sasaran. Bahkan aku berniat untuk memukulnya lagi."

Kakashi melihatnya dengan salah satu alis terangkat sempurna. "Kurasa kita bisa menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu, Nona. Jadi jangan habiskan waktumu di sini untuk mengobrol." Kakashi memasang maskernya lalu memberi isyarat agar mereka semua masuk mengikuti Shizune yang rupanya sudah lebih dulu ada di dalam, mengamankan jalur keluar mereka.

Sakura menggeram pelan, memasang masker lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan di samping Hinata dan berusaha mengabaikan Kakashi, apapun yang terjadi. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara melihat Sakura dan Kakashi yang terus bermusuhan seperti kucing dan anjing, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Dengan bantuan sinar bulan yang menembus tiap celah di antara dinding kayu, keempat orang itu bergerak maju. Setiap detak jantung yang berdegup kencang di dada Sakura, setara dengan setiap ayunan langkah. Setiap pijakan lantai kayu di bawah kakinya, bagai mencari obat penawar di antara ribuan jarum suntik. Setiap derit yang timbul, bagai menelan duri. Sakura memperhatikan Hinata. Meski berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri agar tak perlu takut, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa perasaan itu terus saja melingkupinya dan dia tahu, jika Hinata merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Mereka melewati sebuah selasar yang cukup panjang dengan beberapa pintu yang semuanya terbuka di bagian kiri dan kanan. Shizune menyeret kaki kirinya untuk maju, memeriksa setiap papan yang akan mereka jejaki. Jika tak menimbulkan derit atau menimbulkan derit yang minimal—dan tentu saja karena insting bahwa para makhluk itu tidak akan mendatangi mereka—Shizune akan melewatinya, diikuti dua remaja serta satu-satunya pria dalam rombongan. Nampak jelas spora beterbangan di sekeliling mereka, berwarna oranye dan mengkilap, bagai ribuan kunang-kunang berukuran sangat kecil. Tanpa masker, dalam hitungan menit mereka akan mencapai tahap awal dan mendapat julukan Yang Terinfeksi.

Kakashi menajamkan pendengarannya, sesekali menoleh ke belakang, berjaga-jaga jika ada _stalkers_ yang tiba-tiba menyergap mereka—bahkan napas mereka terdengar sangat jelas meski tertutup masker. Meski begitu, dia terus memikirkan Zona Karantina. Mengingat terowongan bawah tanah yang tadi mereka lewati, jika Yang Terinfeksi mengetahui jalur rahasia tersebut, dalam sekejap zona itu akan hilang. Kakashi berusaha untuk tak menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bisa dipastikan virus ini akan mencapai perbatasan zona karantina—jika tak dihentikan segera—, mungkin dibawa oleh Para Pemburu yang mencoba mencari jalan untuk menerobos masuk ke balik Dinding. _Tidak_. Kakashi menggeleng cepat, berusaha membantah sendiri kesimpulannya. Para Pemburu tidak akan pernah memasuki Zona Karantina. Mereka dan FEDRA memiliki simbiosis mutualisme. FEDRA, bagaimana pun, harus menghidupi orang-orang di dalam Dinding. Menerima suplai makanan dari Para Pemburu, sementara FEDRA menyediakan persenjataan untuk mereka.

Lalu bagaimana Yang Terinfeksi bisa sampai ke sini? _Apa_ yang membawa mereka? _Siapa_ yang membawa mereka?

Shizune dan Kakashi mendadak berhenti. Hinata dan Sakura berubah kaku. Perlahan keempatnya menengadah, mendapati serbuk-serbuk kayu menjatuhi mereka. Ada getaran halus dan sedikit bunyi gesekan dari lantai dua. _Tikus? Ular?_ Tidak tertutup kemungkinan hewan-hewan itu ada di atas sana. Mengabaikan rasa penasaran yang langsung merambat di benak masing-masing, mereka terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sudut mata Kakashi menangkap sebuah bayangan bergerak dari salah satu ruangan di sisi kirinya. Dia berhenti. Sakura yang berjalan di depannya ikut berhenti, rupanya menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Kakashi dan hal itu membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Ada apa?" desis Sakura yang hanya mendapat tatapan aneh dari pria itu seolah mengatakan 'Kenapa kau ikut berhenti?' Terserah, Sakura tak peduli. Adrenalin dalam tubuhnya sedang meningkat.

Sementara itu, Hinata dan Shizune terus berjalan di depan mereka, entah sadar atau tidak bahwa Kakashi dan Sakura rupanya lebih suka untuk tinggal dan mengamati sesuatu, apapun itu. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Sakura lalu memasang kuda-kuda dengan lengan terangkat memegang kuat pemukul _baseball_. Seperti dirinya, Kakashi bersiap dengan pisau bergaya futuristik di genggamannya, melangkah perlahan menuju tempat bayangan tadi berasal. Sakura lalu melirik punggung Hinata yang sudah menghilang di balik dinding dan mendesah pelan.

Punggung Kakashi menyentuh dinding. Telapak tangan kanannya mendorong pelan pintu agar terbuka lebar. Sakura beringsut dari posisinya, ikut bersandar pada dinding di sisi lain. Dia menatap Kakashi. Meski wajah pria itu tertutup masker, Sakura bisa melihat jelas tatapannya yang menyiratkan kekuatan tersembunyi. Sebuah tatapan yang nampak keras karena telah melewati masa sulit selama belasan tahun. Sebuah tatapan yang seakan berkata 'Jangan halangi jalanku!' atau 'Aku akan melakukannya, tapi apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?'

Sakura menarik napas panjang saat menyadari dirinya sendirian di selasar karena Kakashi rupanya sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Selasar yang lengang dan temaram, belum lagi bunyi-bunyi aneh membuat bulu kuduknya merinding dan dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti pria itu. Sakura mendapati Kakashi berdiri di tengah ruangan yang rupanya bekas kamar mandi. Wastafel di sebelah kiri mereka sudah pecah. Sebuah cermin yang tergantung di dinding kayu, retak di bagian tengah dan ada noda kemerahan di sana. Setelah diperhatikan seksama, noda itu adalah darah yang telah mengering. Sakura terkesiap saat mendengar Kakashi berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Jadi mereka meninggalkanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku yang memilih untuk tinggal."

Sakura maju beberapa langkah untuk mengetahui siapa lawan bicara Kakashi. Seorang pria berseragam FEDRA, duduk di atas kloset dengan napas setengah-setengah tanpa masker. Sebuah cerutu yang tak menyala terselip di antara jarinya. Saat pria itu melihatnya, napas Sakura seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Matanya memerah, bibirnya pecah-pecah dan kulitnya pucat. Bagian pundak dari seragam pria itu terkoyak dan Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah luka yang masih basah. "A-apa yang terjadi?" Sakura ingin mendekati pria itu namun dengan sigap Kakashi menahan pundaknya, mencegahnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menggigit. _Belum_." Pria itu menyeringai.

" _Runner_ ," bisik Sakura lalu menengadah pada Kakashi. Seperti biasa, wajah pria itu tampak keras namun sesuatu yang lain nampak berkilat di matanya. _Kakashi mengenal pria itu meski tidak menunjukkannya._ Sakura kembali menatap _runner_ di depan mereka, teringat dengan penjelasan Tsunade mengenai tahap-tahap peralihan seorang manusia jika sudah terinfeksi virus _Cordyceps_ yang menyerang otak. _Runner_ tidak berbahaya jika tidak diganggu karena sisa-sisa insting seorang manusia masih tersisa di sana. Itulah mengapa, mereka masih bisa mengobrol dengan pria itu, entah siapa namanya.

Tubuh Kakashi berubah kaku saat mendapati sudut bibir pria itu berkedut karena menahan tawa. Sakura pun memilih mundur selangkah dan tetap memasang kuda-kuda. Sesekali dia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, kalau-kalau dia menemukan Shizune atau Hinata di sana atau lebih buruk lagi, Yang Terinfeksi.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari sini," ujar pria itu dengan suara serak sambil menunjuk ke atas. "Aku sudah mengunci mereka. Tapi siapa yang tahu mereka akan meloloskan diri?"

 _Jadi mereka di atas_. _Pantas kami tidak menemukan_ mereka _di bawah sini._ Mata Kakashi memicing, telinganya mendengar dengan seksama suara-suara ketukan di dinding atau cakaran di lantai, dengusan yang berkali-kali dan suara apapun yang dihasilkan dari para makhluk itu. Kakashi meringis pelan, memejam mata sebelum mengarahkan pistol berperedam suara ke arah pria itu. Sakura mendekap erat pemukul _baseball_ ke dadanya.

"Sudah dua hari ini aku menunggu seseorang melakukannya untukku."

"Yang Terinfeksi ada di sini. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan dingin.

Pria itu mendengus. "Kami hanya menerima perintah saat mendengar mereka sudah memasuki wilayah ini."

"Jadi FEDRA sudah mengetahuinya," ujar Kakashi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Dan kalian gagal."

"Aku sudah mengunci mereka." Pria itu menatap Kakashi dengan sepasang mata merahnya.

"Apa perlu kuingatkan kembali dengan kata-katamu tadi: _"Siapa yang tahu mereka akan meloloskan diri"_?"

Pria itu merogoh saku di bagian dada, mengambil pemantik kemudian menyalakan cerutunya. Dia mengisap cerutu itu, lama dan dalam sebelum berkata, "Tugasku sudah selesai. Teman-temanku akan kembali ke sana, ke zona aman, dan memberitahu pemimpin kami. Lagipula perbatasan masih jauh, kau tahu itu 'kan? Tentu saja kau tahu karena kau adalah seorang Kakashi."

 _Oh, aku akan sangat menikmati untuk menembakmu jika kau tahu masalah yang sebenarnya_. Kakashi sekali lagi mendengus, seolah hal itu adalah sebuah kebiasaan. "Rekan se-timmu. Mereka meninggalkanmu."

"Sudah kubilang aku yang memilih tinggal." Pria itu mengulangi kata-katanya, menatap Kakashi lagi. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika nyawamu sudah di penghujung akhir?"

 _Kau adalah FEDRA. Kalian adalah tim dan tim tidak akan meninggalkan kawan-kawannya._ Itu yang ingin dikatakan Kakashi. Tapi siapa dirinya hingga berhak untuk menghakimi pria itu dan rekan-rekannya? Kakashi hanya ingin segera keluar dari sini dan menyelesaikan misi mereka.

"Setidaknya mereka bisa meninggalkan pistol agar kau bisa menembak kepalamu sendiri jika kau sudah tidak bisa bertahan."

"Kau mau melakukannya untukku?"

" _Yeah_ , aku masih punya kelebihan satu butir peluru yang tersisa," jawab Kakashi datar.

Kakashi bisa melihat bagaimana pria itu menyeringai padanya. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Ayame. Katakan, aku menyayanginya." Si rambut perak tidak menjawabnya dan hanya mengokang pistolnya dalam satu kali sentakan. Tentara FEDRA itu mengisap cerutu lagi lalu berkata tanpa suara, _"Terima kasih."_

Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya bisa menatap lantai. Dia bisa mendengar suara pria itu begitu tenang, dalam, dan-dan penuh kesedihan.

Kakashi mengangguk. Kemudian dia menyuruh Sakura agar berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan. Kakashi menarik pelatuk tanpa ragu. Terdengar bunyi tembakan yang teredam dan aroma mesiu segera memenuhi ruangan. Kesunyian segera tercipta dalam kepedihan. Kesunyian yang meninggalkan Sakura untuk termangu menahan air mata.

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 _Ari B Lilah_ : _Lion of God_ atau singa Tuhan. Julukan pisau asal Israel. Pisau ini memiliki bentuk futuristik dan berukuran sangat kecil. Digunakan untuk pertarungan jarak dekat, di mana fleksibilitas tinggi sangat dibutuhkan.

 _No sleep. Today. Can't even rest when the suns down. No time. There's not enough. And nobody watching me now. When we were children we'd play. Out in the streets just dipped in fate. When we were children we'd say, that we don't know the meaning of fear, fear, fear. (One Republic 'Fear')-_ Lagu yang terus-terusan saya putar selama ngetik fic ini.

Chapter ini sebenarnya dibagi dua. Kalau nggak dibagi, maka jumlah _word-_ nya bisa sampai 10k. Jangan sampai para _readers_ jadi sakit mata karena terlalu lama membaca depan _lappy_ atau hp *digetok*

 _Anw_ , buat Amaya, fic yang satu lagi masih digarap. Sabar ya *pukpuk*

Sekali lagi, untuk para _readers_ , tombol _review_ ada di bagian bawah. Silakan diklik jika ingin meninggalkan kritik dan saran. Terima kasih *bow*


	4. Outside Part II

**Title: The Other Of Us**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi/ Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multiple Chapter/ MC**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Sci-fi/ Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, The Last Of Us © Naughty Dog**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK ini.)_

 **-oo-**

 **THE OTHER OF US**

( _Outside part II_ )

Sebelum keluar dari Zona Karantina, Sakura sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam skenario hingga dia sungguh terkejut menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Hinata telah benar-benar keluar dari sana. Di luar sini, selain Yang Terinfeksi, hanya ranting-ranting kering dan pepohonan yang mulai meranggas karena musim panas. Kabin-kabin yang terabaikan. Rawa-rawa yang mengeluarkan aroma busuk, mungkin saja ada mayat atau bangkai hewan di dasarnya.

Saat melihat Kakashi menarik pelatuk dengan wajah yang datar dan—dan pria di depannya, entah siapa namanya, menyunggingkan senyum, semua persiapan Sakura runtuh begitu saja. Dia ketakutan, otaknya terasa dipenuhi bunyi statis seperti televisi yang kehilangan sinyal. Sebagian dirinya berteriak ingin kembali ke Zona Karantina.

Begitu berada di luar bangunan kayu, Sakura jatuh berlutut, kedua pupilnya melebar, apa yang disaksikannya barusan mungkin saja bisa terlupakan tapi tak akan pernah terhapus. Selain suara napasnya yang berisik tak ada yang lain lagi bisa dia dengar. Sakura menarik maskernya, meraup semua oksigen sembari menengadah pada langit. Bulan purnama menerangi kegelapan hutan dengan sinarnya yang angkuh. Sakura kini bisa mendengar semuanya. Suara kecil dari rerimbunan yang mendesau serta geraman angin yang berhembus pelan. Langkah-langkah kaki di belakangnya membuatnya sadar akan keberadaan Kakashi.

"Berdiri."

Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum berdiri, memasukkan masker kembali ke dalam ranselnya. Sakura bergetar. Dia mengikuti Kakashi yang kini berjalan di depannya. Sakura menajamkan pendengaran, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan dari hewan atau manusia _hidup_ lainnya. Kesunyian yang menikam punggungnya, membuat darahnya seolah berhenti mengalir. Di Zona Karantina, kesunyian seperti ini bagai sebuah kedamaian tapi di luar sini adalah sebuah pemakaman.

 _Ya, pemakaman. Bagi makhluk selain kami yang sudah mati jiwa dan raga._

Di antara pepohonan Sakura melihat cahaya berkelap-kelip. Dia mengikuti Kakashi menuju arah cahaya tersebut dan bernapas lega menemukan Shizune dan Hinata menunggu mereka. Shizune memasukkan senter ke saku celananya sebelum berbicara sejenak dengan Kakashi. Shizune tampak mengangguk pelan lalu memberi instruksi pada kedua remaja untuk mengikuti mereka. Sakura terus menerus menginjak ranting dan menendang bebatuan kecil, membuatnya merasa ingin menyembunyikan langkah.

Bagi Kakashi dan Shizune, semuanya nampak sama dan berbeda sekaligus. Pohon-pohon berdiri angkuh sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi ranting-ranting mereka melengkung ganjil, seolah meneriakkan kesakitan. Langit nampak gelap. Awan hitam bergerak menutupi bulan. Angin berhembus suram, bergerak dari arah utara, membawa aroma sesuatu yang lain.

Kakashi menengadah, menghirup udara yang terasa seperti besi dan amis dan anyir. Dia bisa merasakan kematian sesungguhnya telah lama menggantung di udara.

 **..**

Saat mereka tiba di sungai, hati Sakura terasa berdebar-debar. Sungai itu lebih lebar dari yang dilihatnya di sebuah kartu pos yang menempel di papan tulis. Air mengalir, tampak tak berujung, tanpa lelah, bergelung bagai kobra yang sedang tidur. Ranting-ranting kurus dari sesemakan di tepi sungai menjuntai turun, menyentuh enggan aliran di bawahnya. Bebatuan dengan corak seperti besi berkarat mencuat di antara aliran air. Sakura ingin berdiri lama di sana tapi waktu mencegahnya. Dia segera mengikuti Shizune yang terus berjalan tanpa henti dan pada akhirnya mereka berhasil melewati sungai dengan kaki kering.

Sakura menarik napas panjang untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, saat ingatannya kembali pada salah satu bangunan kayu yang sudah jauh mereka tinggalkan. Dia merasa… sedih. Tapi 'sedih' nampaknya terdengar terlalu kekanak-kanakan, terdengar seperti sebuah kelemahan, yang harusnya bisa dihapus hanya dengan sebuah senyum dari seorang teman. Di lain sisi, 'sedih' yang ini tidak terdengar seperti itu. Dia berdiam di dalam tubuh seperti kuman depresi, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk tumbuh, menjulurkan akar-akarnya untuk mencekik harapan di dalam hatimu.

Sakura mengingat jelas wajah datar Kakashi. Tsunade pernah berkata bahwa memori menciptakan emosi dan emosi-lah yang menciptakan ingatan-ingatan. Seperti lingkaran yang tiada habisnya. Lalu apa yang dialami pria itu hingga wajahnya sama sekali tak memiliki emosi saat memuntahkan peluru ke kepala seseorang?

Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang berjalan di depannya. Hinata yang menyadari keberadaan remaja itu lalu berkata, "Ayo kita bermain. Aku membuat kalimat dan kau melanjutkannya. Oke?"

Sakura ber-'hmm'. Permainan ini selalu mereka lakukan di sela-sela latihan ketangkasan saat bersama Tsunade. Selain itu, permainan ini bisa memberikan distraksi meski sementara.

"Aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap…" Hinata memulai.

"Semuanya hitam," lanjut Sakura.

"Aku berkeliling mencari pintu…"

"Tapi tak ada pintu satupun."

"Kulihat seberkas cahaya…"

"Aku sadar ada kesempatan untuk keluar dari sini."

"Aku meraba-raba dan menemukan tembok…"

"Ada sebuah pintu tapi terkunci."

"Ada sebuah kunci di lantai…

"Dan pintunya tetap saja terkunci."

"Cium kuncinya, buka pintunya, dan di sisi lain pintu adalah kekasihku…"

Sakura mengernyit, nampak berpikir sebelum berkata, "Kukira kekasihmu ada di ruangan gelap bersamaku."

Hinata tersenyum. "Itu benar. Kau telah membebaskan kami berdua."

Terdengar dengusan dari arah belakang membuat Sakura menoleh cepat untuk menatap Kakashi dengan tajam. "Apa masalahmu?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada. Teruslah berjalan."

Sakura memicing menatap pria itu, tak bersuara, lalu kembali melanjutkan permainan bersama Hinata. Tak lama, mereka memasuki padang rumput yang lebih luas dari sebelumnya. Padang yang terlihat kasar bagai rambut yang tak disisir, hijau-kebiruan, mencapai lutut, bergerak bergelombang karena hembusan angin, titik-titik kecoklatan nampak di permukaan rumput akibat terpapar sinar matahari musim panas dan kurangnya hujan.

Jiwa Sakura terasa hangat saat melihatnya. Dia menoleh pada Hinata yang rupanya juga tersenyum sambil menatap ke depan.

Keempatnya bergerak ke arah padang rumput dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura terkesiap.

" _Holly shoot_!" serunya dengan sepasang mata yang membulat.

Setelah berjam-jam dalam kegelapan—bahkan bulan pun tertutup awan hitam, kunang-kunang muncul di antara helaian rumput. Mereka seperti berdansa, layaknya kembang api yang membeku. Tampak seperti ribuan bintang yang terperangkap dalam toples, hanya saja cahayanya berwarna hijau kekuningan.

Sakura tak henti bergumam takjub, sementara Hinata mulai berlarian untuk menangkap hewan mungil itu. Shizune tertawa bahkan sudut bibir Kakashi mulai berkedut. Bagaimana pun, cahaya kecil dari hewan-hewan itu telah membuat malam musim panas mereka menjadi menakjubkan, dan sejenak tenggelam melupakan apokalips.

" _Mereka sangat mungil, dengan cahaya yang terang, berputar-putar, meski di malam musim panas tanpa bulan. Membawa setetes harapan bersama cahaya mereka. Aku tidak memiliki puisi seterang sinar matahari musim panas untukmu, tapi aku memiliki ribuan kunang-kunang dariku untukmu, dan biarkan cahaya mereka menerangi wajahmu, hilangkan kesedihan. Hilangkan air matamu tanpa jejak dan mengangkat bebanmu. Aku harap nyanyianku ini membuatmu bahagia…_ "

Senandung yang berasal dari bibir Sakura membuat yang lain terdiam. Pada akhirnya, saat Sakura berhenti bersenandung, kesunyian kembali menggantung di udara. Kesunyian yang terasa hampa, yang harusnya diisi dengan percakapan, dengungan, apapun itu. Kesunyian yang seperti racun, membungkus semakin kencang, dan akhirnya menarik paksa kehidupan dari mereka. Rasanya… menakutkan.

Dan suara itu terdengar. Pada awalnya samar-samar dan makin keras saat mendekat, seperti bunyi tulang retak dan dengusan. Seketika syaraf waspada mereka kembali. Keempatnya menoleh mencari asal suara itu.

"Di sana," tunjuk Hinata di sisi kanan mereka, berjarak kurang lebih 200 meter.

Tiga makhluk Yang Terinfeksi. Dari jarak itu mereka tidak bisa memastikan apakah mereka _Runners, Stalkers_ atau _Clickers_.

"Terus berjalan," perintah Kakashi dengan suara serak. Sebelumnya dia merunduk untuk mencari batu, berjaga-jaga jika yang mereka lihat adalah _Clickers_. "Suara gesekan rumput akan menyamarkan suara langkah kita."

Seperti jantung yang terus berdetak, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak pernah berhenti hingga mereka tiba di sisi lain padang rumput dan menemukan jalan berbatu. Butuh beberapa menit untuk mengetahui seberapa panjang jalanan itu dengan kedua ujungnya yang tak terlihat, menyatu di horizon dengan warnanya yang biru keabuan.

Kakashi membuka peta, dengan senter _police_ yang kini terselip di antara giginya. Dia memerhatikan jalur sebelum menarik senter dari mulutnya dan berkata, "Gedung Capitol, ke arah sana," tunjuknya di sisi kiri mereka. "Kita perlu berjalan sekitar dua jam untuk mencapai kota jika tak ada halangan." Itu artinya kemungkinan besar mereka tiba di titik pertemuan pada dini hari.

Sementara itu Shizune terus mengawasi keadaan sekitar. "Oke," respon Shizune lalu menatap dua remaja dalam kelompok mereka. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk meski tangannya masih terkepal erat di pemukul _baseball_. Hinata meneguk air botol untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya. Bagaimana pun, disergap di padang rumput luas bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Teruslah bergerak." Nada perintah kembali terdengar dari Kakashi, mengisyaratkan jika dirinya pun ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini. "Ikuti aku."

Dengan Kakashi yang kini bertindak sebagai pemimpin jalan, mereka bergerak. Baru sekitar lima menit melanjutkan perjalanan, di kejauhan nampak cahaya semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Tak diduga, cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah _jeep_ yang kini berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka, membuat empat pasang mata memicing.

Sakura kembali mengepalkan tangannya pada pemukul _baseball_. Dia tidak suka berurusan dengan FEDRA. Tentu saja karena Hotaru bertentangan dengan organisasi pemerintah ini.

" _Well, well, well_. Apa yang kita temukan di sini?" Salah satu pria keluar dari _jeep_ dan berhenti tepat di depan Kakashi.

Sakura menengadah menatap Kakashi yang berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Sinar lampu depan dari _jeep_ membuat rahangnya terlihat makin tegas. Dengan mata memicing seperti itu, Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan Kakashi semakin mengintimidasi.

"Matikan lampunya, Kotetsu," kata pria yang berdiri di depan Kakashi pada temannya.

Sakura berkedip untuk memulihkan penglihatannya lalu beringsut ke samping Hinata. Dia melirik Shizune yang tampak tenang. Tidak salah jika Tsunade memilih mereka. Kedua orang itu pasti bisa menangani situasi seperti ini dan tentu saja, baik Sakura maupun Hinata tidak akan mengacaukannya. Jika kekacauan terjadi maka usaha mereka selama berjam-jam untuk mencapai titik pertemuan—Gedung Capitol—akan menjadi sia-sia.

" _Going on a run,_ Kakashi?"

 _What the hell…_ Sakura mengerjap. Sepertinya semua orang di Zona Karantina mengenal pria rambut perak itu. _Mungkin saja dia juga menghapal semua nama tentara FEDRA_.

"Siang tadi kami mendengar baku tembak di luar dinding." Izumo menatap Kakashi lalu tersenyum ke arah Shizune. "Apa itu kau dan pacarmu?"

Kakashi tidak perlu menjawab karena dengan jelas Izumo tahu jawabannya.

"Kami juga mendengar bahwa Orochimaru tewas." Izumo terus berbicara sambil menggeleng pelan dengan wajah penuh simpati. "Sayang sekali. Persenjataannya pun sudah dibeli seseorang. Dari Hotaru. Mengejutkan sekali mengetahui berita beredar dengan cepat."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kakashi cepat. Demi apapun itu, dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan misi ini.

"Langsung ke intinya!" Izumo tertawa. "Tipikal." Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku rompi yang dikenakannya, alat _scan_ untuk mendeteksi apakah seseorang terinfeksi virus Cordiceps atau tidak. "Hanya melakukan prosedur. Jangan sampai kalian keluar dari Zona Karantina dan menyebarkan virus pada para penyintas di luar sana."

Kakashi menarik napas panjang lalu mengulurkan pergelangan tangan kirinya. Izumo menempelkan benda itu ke sana dan terdengar bunyi ' _biip'_ sekali. Izumo melakukan hal yang sama pada Shizune sebelum beralih pada Sakura. Wajah Izumo menjadi cerah melihat remaja itu, membuat Sakura bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Tidak sakit, kok," kata Izumo sembari menyeringai.

"Apa kita perlu melakukannya?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Apa ini pertama kali bagimu?" Nada suara Izumo terdengar ambigu.

"Ye-yeah," jawab Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Dia melirik Hinata yang menatapnya intens, menggeleng sangat pelan hingga tak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Saat Izumo menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pisau bergerigi menancap di pundak kanan pria itu.

Kakashi refleks mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Kotetsu yang duduk di belakang kemudi sementara Hinata menarik Sakura untuk segera berdiri, menjauhkannya dari Izumo yang mengerang dengan pisau tertancap dalam di pundak. Kakashi menggeram saat menembak kedua kaki Izumo lalu mengarahkannya pada Sakura dan Hinata. Dengan sigap Sakura mendorong Hinata ke belakang, melindunginya seperti perisai.

"Tunggu! Aku-aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya yang berlumur darah.

"Apa kau tahu tindakanmu tadi bisa berakibat fatal?" desis Kakashi. "Kami sudah membawa kalian sejauh ini dan kau mengacaukannya!"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya. _Please_!" Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat. Jika kau tidak memberiku penjelasan yang bagus, aku akan menembakmu di sini, sekarang. Peduli setan dengan perjanjian itu!"

"Lihat!" Sakura menggulung lengan kaosnya hingga mencapai siku lalu memperlihatkan sebuah luka gigitan pada Kakashi dan Shizune.

"Sakura…" Hinata, yang memegang pemukul _baseball_ , merintih di belakangnya.

"Aku harus melakukannya, Hinata." Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu kembali menatap Kakashi dengan tangan kanan yang masih terjulur ke depan.

"Kau terinfeksi." Shizune berkata datar. "Kami membawa _Runner_ sepanjang jalan."

"Ini… ini—" Sakura berdehem keras. Dia masih menatap Kakashi dan mendapati wajah pria itu nampak tegang, rahangnya berdenyut dan tatapannya berkilat intens. Salah satu jenis emosi di mana Sakura tak bisa membacanya namun yang jelas 'marah' adalah salah satunya. "Aku mendapatkannya tiga minggu lalu. Lihat!" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dengan tidak sabar membuat Shizune mendekatinya dan wanita itu pun terkesiap. Sakura melanjutkan dengan cepat, "Butuh dua hari untuk menjadi _Runner_ s setelah terinfeksi! Benar 'kan? Benar. Luka ini, bekas luka ini sudah tiga minggu dan lihat aku! Aku baik-baik saja! Aku-aku… kata Tsunade, tubuhku imun terhadap virus ini! Dia bermaksud membawaku pada Hotaru untuk melakukan penelitian dan… dan…"

"Dan kita bisa menyelamatkan dunia dari apokalips," sambung Hinata. Dia meremas pundak Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kakashi menatap Hinata, masih dengan pistol teracung.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura, dan aku tidak terinfeksi," jawab Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Kakashi, apa yang ada di tangan Sakura adalah bekas luka," kata Shizune pelan dengan suara menggigil. Dia sangat tahu perbedaan antara luka baru dan luka lama. Luka di tangan Sakura, gadis itu tidak berbohong. Ya Tuhan, apakah dia bisa mempercayai Tuhan kembali? "Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan gadis itu benar? Bagaimana jika Tsunade benar? Kita bisa keluar dari neraka ini, Kakashi. Kau dengar? Gadis itu, Sakura, dia bisa menyelamatkan kita dan orang-orang di luar sana!"

Kakashi bertanya pada Shizune, terdengar nada keraguan dalam suaranya. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

" _Hope—_ harapan," sahut Shizune sambil menatap Sakura dan Hinata dengan sorot lembut sembari meyakinkan Kakashi. "Jangan pernah kehilangan harapan, Kakashi. Di dunia yang sudah rusak ini, harapan adalah satu-satunya yang membuat kita bertahan hidup."

Kakashi menarik napas panjang. Lagi. Hotaru-kunang kunang, harapan, bebas... Dia meletakkan gagang pistol ke pelipisnya seolah hal itu bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Kemudian dia menurunkan pistol dan berkata, "Naik ke _jeep_." Dia mendekati _jeep,_ mendorong tubuh tak bernyawa milik Kotetsu yang langsung jatuh seperti boneka kayu di jalanan berbatu.

Shizune tersenyum. Dia lalu menatap ke arah padang rumput di mana para makhluk yang mereka temui tadi tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. "Sepertinya mereka _Runners_. Kita harus segera pergi."

Kakashi menatap Izumo yang mengerang di tanah dengan mata melebar saat mendengar jika para Yang Terinfeksi semakin dekat. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku di sini, Kakashi." Dia terdiam saat pria rambut perak melempar sebuah pistol ke arahnya.

"Jangan habiskan pelurunya. Sisakan satu untukmu!"

Izumo menatap _jeep_ yang bergerak menjauh, meninggalkan kepulan debu. Dia lalu menatap Kotetsu. Izumo berusaha bergerak, menegakkan tubuh dan duduk dengan sepasang kaki yang sudah tak bisa digerakkan. Dia tertawa miris. _Benar-benar sial_. Kehabisan darah. Yang Terinfeksi berada di belakangnya. _Sungguh sial._ Dia meraih pistol tadi, mengokangnya. Dia menarik keluar _walkie talkie_ dan mulai menghubungi pusat komando FEDRA sebelum waktunya benar-benar habis.

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

Hotaru: kunang kunang.

Hotaru adalah nama lain Fireflies, organisasi anti pemerintah di game The Last Of Us.

 _Review, please?_


End file.
